A Multi Anime Crossover
by animelover627
Summary: This is a multi anime crossover a friend and I came up with. It is on another site as well as this one so hopefully it turns out well. Animes: Rosario vampire Inuyasha Naruto/Shippuden Bleach Fairy tail Black butler Fruits basket Dragon ball Z
1. Chapter 1

**All I can think up for now**

 **This could be the third year now that I think about it**

It was a cold and stormy day and Tsukune and Moka were walking hand in hand toward the school.

"Look at all the new students!" says Tsukune looking around.

"One is wearing a robe! It's not the 1400s!" giggles Moka.

"I wonder where they came from!" says Tsukune.

"Let's find out!" says Moka.

Moka called to the new students.

The boy in the kimono looked back. The teen walks up to Moka.

"Hello! You look like you need a hotter guy!" says the boy.

A girl walks up and drags him by the collar.

"Pervert or not, I am yours!" says the girl.

Tsukune and Moka stare.

"Third year needs to go well!" says Tsukune sweatdroping.

"Uh huh." nods Moka.

Once in class...

"Do I need to go over the rules?" wonders the teacher.

The class was confused.

"Saya! Miroku!" says the teacher.

"We aren't in monster form!" says Saya.

The teacher walks over to Saya's desk. Saya was silent.

"It is wise to not get in tune to love! Espescially when notes are passed." says the teacher taking the note.

"A note? I never noticed it!" thinks Saya.

Saya looked Miroku's way. Miroku grinned happily.

"Next time I get to read it." says the teacher.

"You don't wanna know half of what he writes. Espescially if its Miroku writing it." says Saya fidgeting.

"You have been warned!" says the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**I guessed at the size of fairies compared to humans...a fairy seems like a good choice of monster for Hinata**

 **Looks like someone was chasing Hinata**

Later that day...

"Miroku you didn't have to pass me a note." says Saya.

"I didn't want the teacher suspecting anything." says Miroku.

"And yet she came over!" says Saya.

Miroku silently walked ahead.

"Sorry! I'm just doubtful on if monks are still around! It is an odd disguise!" says Saya running after him.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

Miroku and Saya ran toward the noise and noticed a boy with fox ears and a tail holding a girl with pixie wings.

"What's going on here?" wonders Saya.

"Someone attacked Hinata out of nowhere!" says the boy holding her close.

"You must be new here." says Miroku.

"How'd you know?" wonders Naruto.

"We are too!" says Saya.

"Looks like you know our monster forms...my name is Naruto and I'm a fox demon! Hinata is the girl I'm holding and she is a fairy." says Naruto.

"Shouldn't fairies be tiny?" wonders Saya.

"She is! I mean she is tiny but not puny more like kitten size." says Naruto as his arm holds her close to his chest.

"It looks like cradling to me." says Saya.

"Who squeezed her like that?" wonders Miroku.

Naruto gets up.

"I'd ask her but she's to beat up from trying to escape." says Naruto.

"It be wise to stay in human form! It won't be pretty if you accidentally harm friends or loved ones." says Miroku.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Naruto.

"It's not worth talking about." says Miroku.

"I better go see the nurse!" says Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata go back to their human form and head to the nurse's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Idk if there a junior or senior year but I guess there would be *shrug***

 **My guess is for this story Kokoa is a sophomore, Gin is a senior, and Tsukune, Moka and friends are juniors, and any new monsters are freshmen**

Following day ...

Naruto was searching for the monster who tried to attack Hinata.

"If I knew who my enemies were I'd be able to talk them into telling me but there are so many monsters here. All I know is the girl and boy that ran to us are officially trustworthy. As for anyone else, it's gonna be hard to tell good from bad." says Naruto.

Soon he came across a orange haired girl.

"Are you the one who made Hinata unconscious?" wonders Naruto.

"Like I'd care about you newbies! My only reason for being here is so I can be with my sister!" says the girl.

"And you are?" wonders Naruto.

"The name is Kokoa and if I did see this Hinata girl, it wouldn't end well." says Kokoa.

"What does that mean?" wonders Naruto.

"Father may have agreed to a human vampire relationship but she has another thing coming." says Kokoa angrilly.

"Human vampire relationship?" wonders Naruto.

"Yup! My sis and I are vampires now begone or you will be doomed!" says Kokoa.

"Wait...humans can't go here. It's not a likely thing." says Naruto.

"If you see a boy near Moka who wears the same outfit as her then that's the human. Tata newbie!" says Kokoa and ran off.

"Ok?" says Naruto confused.

Kokoa and bat...

"I thought you were fine with it!" says the bat.

"I can't defy father's decisions but on school grounds...I couldnt care less!" says Kokoa.

"This will not end well!" says the bat sweat dropping.


	4. Chapter 4

**What will be Hinata's next song be?**

 **As for this song I thought it fit her**

It's was finally party time and some of the students wanted to sing to the crowd of newcomers. Even newcomers could sing if they wanted too. The first singer was a newcomer named Hinata. If I were her I'd be a nervous wreck too. I'm glad I'm not on stage. Anyway as the first person to sing there had to be a good song for all to hear.

As everyone from freshman to senior class waited to be called, Hinata was in trying to get Naruto's attention.

Miss Nekonome walked onto the stage.

"Meow! What a big group of kids the year! We have a list of monsters who are able to sing for us! Don't get nervous and have fun! Meow! Sorry I'm excited...first up is Hinata Hyuga!" says miss Nekonome.

The light shined on Hinata.

"Oh...uhhhh ok!" says Hinata getting up.

Once on stage...

"I can't decide between two songs so...ummmmm..." says Hinata.

Miss Nekonome handed her the mic.

"How many songs can be sang?" wonders Hinata.

"If you can't choose sing your two favorite songs." says Miss Nekonome.

"So two songs max...huh? Alright!" says Hinata.

Miss Nekonome walked off the stage.

Hinata gulped.

"Wow two songs...I guess this is my first song." says Hinata.

Song 1 hinata chose:

Here I am from Camp Rock:

They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

You only get one life to work it  
So who cares if it's not perfect  
I say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be

If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searching  
To find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

The world better make some room  
Yea move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

Everyone cheered.

"And here I thought the human way was to sing one song." thinks Hinata, "Except concerts...is this like a concert? Must be."


	5. Chapter 5

**Last of hinata singing**

 **I put it as Naruto and hinata knowing each other from meeting and now hinata has a crush on Naruto who took her to the infirmary but she doesn't realize it's him**

"What's an actual song that you know?" wondered a boy.

"And what kind?" wonders Gin.

Kurumu scars Gin.

"Let her choose not you!" says Kurumu.

"Ok." says Gin swirly eyed.

"I could've made it so he couldn't sing." says Inner Moka.

"If you are called then you can do inner and outer for the songs." says Tsukune.

"That isn't a bad idea. As for Gin next time he won't be able to get back in." says inner Moka.

"You are joking right?" wonders Tsukune. "Whose to say." says inner Moka.

"I guess you like that song. Disney does have its moments in the human world." says Hinata.

"Another! Another!" shouts Naruto.

Hinata blushes up.

"Well...the teacher did say..." says Hinata.

Soon the boys join the chant.

"Alright! Alright! So many songs so little time...so uhhh I guess this will be my next song." says Hinata.

Song 2 Hinata chose:

Breath by Michelle Branch:

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving crazy  
And it's keeping you away

So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
Cause I don't want to waste  
Another moment saying things  
We never meant to say

And I  
Take it just a little bit  
I  
Hold my breath and count to 10  
I've been waiting for a chance  
To let you in

If I just breathe  
Yeah  
fill the space between  
Our love  
Everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little thing  
Except me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

Well talk is so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real

And I  
Give you just a little time  
I wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting t'ill I see it  
In your eyes

If I just breathe  
Yeah  
Fill the space between  
Our love  
Everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little thing  
Except me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

Breathe  
So I whisper in the dark  
Hoping you'll you hear me  
Do you hear me?

If I just breathe  
Yeah  
Fill the space between  
Our love  
Everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little thing  
Except me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
Breathe  
Everything is alright  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain

"Di...did I sing a good song? Because I...sing what fits me and I never actually thought of myself singing infront of so many people. All I can say is I have a crush on the one who brought me to the nurses room!" says Hinata.

"That's nice!" says Miss Nekonome walking onto the stage.

Hinata gets off.

"Let's give it up for Hinata Hyuga one more time!" says Miss Nekonome.

Everyone cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's too soon! If people know Tsukune's human he's screwed!** **last time they almost killed him...I dare not know what they would do this time if it comes to that again**

"I should've chose a better song..." worries Hinata sitting down. "Should it matter? You sing the song or songs that best fit your personality." says Naruto. "Well...ya, I guess so." says Hinata.

"Hinata was a little panicky there with everyone staring and waiting but she gave it her best and now for the second one to come up! Come on up Tsukune Aono!" says Miss Nekonome. "But I'm a junior!" says Tsukune. "It's I'm the spirit of the party! It shouldn't matter what grade your in!" says Miss Nekonome. Tsukune groaned walking to the stage.

"Sing! Sing!" chanted the students. Miss Nekonome handed Tsukune the mic. "Do your best!" says Miss Nekonome walking off the stage. "Why me..." says Tsukune.

Silence.

"Looks like I have no choice." sighs Tsukune, "This ones for Moka!"

Song 1 Tsukunes choice:

Right where you want me by Jesse McCartney:

Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.

Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

"Must be for the other me." says inner Moka.

"And it's...a child loving singer." says Kurumu.

"What's wrong with that?" says Yukari.

"You make it sound like he eats kids." says Mizore showing up.

"I meant kids who like his songs...STOP POPPING UP OUTTA NOWHERE!" says Kurumu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tsukunes next song**

 **What is he trying to say now?**

"Who wants to hear another song to Moka?" wonders Tsukune.

"Sounds like you're an item." says Miss Nekonome.

"We are yet aren't. I mean we are best friends but it feels like more. If you understand." says Tsukune.

Gin finally wakes up.

"Ugh...if anything sing a heartfelt song!" says Gin.

"Look who finally woke up." says Kurumu.

"Yeah! Yeah!" says Gin.

"So...yeah...here's the song." says Tsukune, "For both Mokas this is for the good and bad times..."

Song 2 Tsukune chose:

If your not the one by Daniel Bedingfield:

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms

"I'd feel awwwed by this but if what he meant by both he's more referring to me!" says inner Moka.

"Guess so! Unlike the sweet clumsy Moka, you are scary and enjoy the fact Tsukune could die from your other side always sucking his blood." says Kurumu.

"Oh wah!" says inner Moka.


	8. Chapter 8

**An anime based song this time!**

 **And Gin is to focused on beauty to hear**

"By the looks of it, you are his one and only!" says Kurumu annoyed.

"He must have given if a lot of thought over the summer." says inner Moka.

"No fair! You were the first to meet him!" says Kurumu.

"To bad! Besides it is Moka who is me but which side?" says inner Moka.

"Grrrrr! Yukari...Mizore...Ruby...looks like we aren't wanted!" says Kurumu.

Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby look their way.

"What are you talking about?" wonders Ruby.

"Did you not hear who the songs were for?" says Kurumu.

"Yeah...and?" wonders Mizore.

"They were for the annoying clumsy side and the scary beat you to a pulp side. No offense Moka." says Kurumu.

"That last part is a compliment. As for my other side...I'm not fond of that side but for Tsukune I'll do this!" says inner Moka.

Kurumu backs up.

"LAY OFF!" yells inner Moka kicking Kurumu into the air, sending her flying.

A teardrop formed in the back of Yukari, Mikori, and Ruby's heads.

"Thanks for the song choices! Ummm who's next?" says Miss Nekonome.

"First songs to come to mind." says Tsukune walking away.

"Riiiight...third up is Kushina Naga!" says Miss Nekonome.

"Naga? What's a naga?" wonder the students.

"Miss Naga? You here?" wonders Miss Nekonome.

"Naga?" wonders Tsukune, "Wasn't that what our math teacher is?"

"Come to think of it she is part snake...so then...she's part snake!? Oh yay..." groans Gin.

"Did the teacher say Kushina?" wonders Naruto.

"Yeah?" wonders Hinata.

"My moms name is Kushina!" says Naruto.

"It...it is?" wonders Hinata.

"Yup! It must be common if this naga girl is named Kushina." says Naruto.

"Miss naga? This is no time for games!" says Miss Nekonome.

Suddenly she feels a poke and jumps meowing screechly.

"Oh...there you are!" says Miss Nekonome.

"I was near the drinks so it was hard to get to the stage." says Kushina.

"I see...here's the mic!" says Miss Nekonome.

"Here I go." says Kushina.

Song 1 Kushina's choice:

Waratte waratte Laughing laughing by Hanaku oku:

Daiji na mono wo tsuyoku nigiri shimetara  
Konagona ni natte yubi no sukima kara ochite itta  
Dakara kondo ha sotto te no hira ni nosete mitara  
Oto mo tatezu kaze ni fukarete kiete shimatta

Kinou yori mo kyou ga suteki de  
Ashita sae mo iranai kurai ni  
Ikite yuketara kitto ne

Waratte waratte aruite ireba  
Doko ka de anata ga matte iru  
Waratte waratte ai wo sagashite  
Anata no moto he yukou

Nakenai hodo tsurai toki de mo  
Kakkou warui jibun ni natte mo  
Kitto aruite yukeru ne

Waratte waratte aruite ireba  
Doko ka de anata ga matte iru  
Waratte waratte ai wo sagashite  
Anata no moto he yukou

Waratte waratte namida koraete  
Dare mo ga ashita wo matte iru  
Yorokobi kanashimi kasanete yukeru  
Kirei na sora ga mieru

Waratte waratte  
La...

"How'd I do with my first song?" wonders Kushina.

"Naga or not...I love the way her hair flows as she moves to the beat as she sings." says Gin taking more pictures.

"I have no say!" says Tsukune.

"My rosario!" says inner Moka.

"Oh...right!" says Tsukune taking it out of his pocket.

Inner Moka takes the rosari.

"I would've given it to you sooner but I was called to sing...hehe!" says Tsukune.

"It couldn't be helped!" says inner to outer Moka.


	9. Chapter 9

**More anime like songs**

"That is...rumored at least. My folks and I got separated when I was little. I basically lived like a human till my fox demon clan got me back in the village." says Naruto.

"Oh? Well I had to be around my father at all times." says Hinata

"Of course! How else would you keep away from butterfly nets?" says Naruto.

"I guess that's why mother was gone so long." says Hinata.

"We can't choose our life styles." shrugs Naruto.

Hinata giggles.

"If we ever do get together...would we last? I'm tiny compared to you." says Hinata.

"Hmmm...I guess you would be." says Naruto.

"Wait...how'd you know what I was?" wonders Hinata.

"Easy! I went to see what was going on and when I found you, you were unconscious." says Naruto.

"If everyone would look my way I'd be able to concentrate better." says Kushina.

Everyone looks her way.

"So much for talking to friends." thinks Hinata.

Song 2 Kushina chose:

Cascade by unlimits:

Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de  
Umareta hikari ima, hanatou

Kohakuiro no yuuyake ni somerareta machi wa  
Kanashii hikari to kage utsushite ita

Ikutsu mono kiseki no itop  
Tsunagatte karamatte tadoritsuita yo  
Hajimeru no wa ima, kono basho kara

Ame nochi hare ano kumo ni nare ima wo oyoide yuku  
Sono kokoro shibaritsuketeru tamerai furi hodoite  
Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de  
Umareta hikari, ima hanatou

Hitotsu futatsu yoru wo norikoete yuku  
Tsuki no SUPOTTORAITO ni terasare nagara

Kumo wo fuchidoru keikou ga  
GARASU saiku kimi no kokoro wo tsutsumikondeku  
Tameiki wa tooku sora ni kieta

Ame nochi hare ano kumo ni nare ima wo oyoide yuku  
Me wo tojite mo utagatte mo MEBIUSU JETTO KOOSUTAA  
Kimi no kokoro utsushita sora ni yasashiku kaze fuite  
Akai fuusen tonde itta

Tohou mo nai kewashii michi no tochuu  
Tsurakute kurushii tabiji no hate ni wa  
Dare hitori, shiru hazu no nai hikari no sekai

Kimi to boku ano hi no chikai souzou sae koete yuku  
Dokomademo tsunagaru hibi wo mabushiku terashidasu yo  
Haru ga kureba hajimari iro sa uchuu no hate made mo  
Kieru koto nai kimi no akashi jiyuu na sono ryoute de  
Kokokara mata hajimeyou

Everyone was talking. The math teacher got on stage.

"Hey idiots! Unless you want me in your face for study sessions you will watch my fellow naga!" says Miss Kagome.

Everyone stopped and looked up.

"To late now! First to study with me will be Ginei Morioka!" says Miss Kagome.


	10. Chapter 10

**This time a song off DBZ**

 **Looks like there's an admirer**

"So much people wanting to sing." says Miss Nekonome.

"Nekonome! Time for the next singer!" says Miss Kagome.

"Meow? Oh right!" says Miss Nekonome walking toward them.

Miss Kagome and Kushina walked off the stage.

"Yay Kushina! Hehe...alrighty then, fourth to sing is Válter Melo!" says Miss Nekonome.

"Válter Melo?" wonders Kushina looking toward the stage.

Válter Melo was on the stage taking the mic.

"First and foremost! I am not what you think I am! Yes I have Saiyan blood but I'm nothing like the ones you heard about." says Válter.

"So...that's Válter? If I could I'd make him mine!" says Kushina.

Kushina covered her mouth.

"Nagas are feared do to our abilities...would he care if I were like that teacher?" thinks Kushina.

"Don't even get any ideas that I'm lieing or you will see what I'm capable of!" says Válter.

Silence.

"I mean it!" says Válter.

Song 1 Válter chose:

Chou Super Dragon Soul by Takayushi Tanimoto:

Get it! Furikaeru na  
Mou yurusanai  
Ikari ga moeagaru

Ai suru chikara wo ima misete yaru  
Dare mo ubaeyashinai

Get a chance ORE no BAIBUREESHON  
Atsuku genkai wo tsukiyabure

MAJI da ze Super Dragon Soul  
Daichi kirisaite yuku  
Tatakau tabi ni tsuyokunaru ze

Owarinaki BATORU wa inochi no kagiri tsutzuku  
Kono te de mamoru ai wo daite  
Uchuu ni akashi wo tatero

Get it! Me wo tojiru na  
Ima ukete tatsu  
Kyoufu wo tokihanate

Tatakai no ato ni nokosareru no wa  
Munashisa to shittete mo

Get a chance ORE ga butchigiri  
Sou sa kyokugen-goe no ENAJII

SAKURETSU Super Dragon Soul  
Atsui kiseki wo okose  
Uchuu no PAWAA takamete yuke

Tamashii no seigi wo dare mo kowaseyashinai  
Ai ni michita inochi ni fureta  
Sono te de mirai wo mamore

MAJI da ze Super Dragon Soul  
Daichi kirisaite yuku  
Tatakau tabi ni tsuyokunaru ze

SAKURETSU Super Dragon Soul  
Atsui kiseki wo okose  
Uchuu no PAWAA takamete yuke

Tamashii no seigi wo dare mo kowaseyashinai  
Ai ni michita inochi ni fureta  
Sono te de mirai wo mamore

"Válter is so awesome! He has to be mine!" says Kushina.


	11. Chapter 11

**Go heroes of anime!**

"To the heroes I present you with this!" says Válter. "

Your so awesome!" says Kushina.

"So I am! Haha! All hail the heroes of this time!" says Válter.

Song 2 Válter chose:

HERO ~Kibou no Uta~ by Flow:

Toki ni genjitsu wa kamisama no you ni samazama wo shiren wo kureru  
All day All night sorya tama ni iyannacchau keredo  
Soredemo tachimukau kimi no aragau sugata wa sugata  
Oh Yeah All right terashidase taiyou

Yuuki Gimme Gimme PAWAA Power Up Power Up PAWAA  
Ima yobisamase  
Nando uchinomesareyou to atsuku tachiagare  
Dakara bari bari PAWAA chiisa na yume wo mamorinuku tame ni  
Hashiruse naka wa maru de HERO

Kotoba ja tsutaekirenai nayami daremo ga kakaete iru ndayo  
Wishes come true sou sa ima ga donna ni tsurakute mo  
Muchuu de tatakau hibi wo yuukizukete kureta MERODII  
Sotto zutto kokoro hibikasete

Genki Gimme Gimme PAWAA Power Up Power Up PAWAA  
Suteki ni suteki  
Nando uchinomesareyou to atsuku tachiagare  
Dakara bakibaki PAWAA chiisa na yume wo mamorinuku tame ni  
Hashiru senaka wa maru de HERO

Ima kono toki wo fumishime nagara fukuramidashita mirai mitodoke ni  
Susumu bokura no sekai wa kitto mada hajimatta bakari nanda

Todoke shinjiru chikara mitashite ima hikari sasu hou he  
Nando uchinomesareyou to atsuku tachiagare  
Yuuki Gimme Gimme PAWAA Power Up Power Up PAWAA  
Me mo kuramu hodo  
Hashiru senaka wa maru de HERO

Namida wo koete mune wa takanari omoi afurete hibiku wa tooku akogare no sora  
Negai wa kanau  
Ashita he tsuzuite yuku

Namida wo koete mune wa takanari omoi afurete hibiku wa tooku akogare no sora  
Negai wa kanau  
Kimi ni okuru kibou no uta

"So many hero songs that correspond in many scenarios! So awesome! Válter! Válter! Válter!" chants Kushina happily.

Soon everyone joined.

"Ahhhh the life of a hero can be short and sweet or long and fulfilling!" says Válter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto's up and urging to sing**

"Válter be mine!" says Kushina.

"As in boyfriend?" wonders Válter.

Kushina nods.

"Wow...this is sudden." says Válter.

"Oh..." says Kushina.

"Ok!" says Válter.

"I might lose my voice...looks like fifth is Naruto Uzumaki." says Miss Nekonome.

"Yes!" says Naruto and scurries up to the stage.

"I know many songs that mean me but I think I should sing these two!" says Naruto taking the mic.

"Uh ok." says Miss Nekonome.

"Here's to us!" says Naruto.

"Naruto seems hyped up." giggles Hinata to herself.

Song 1 Naruto chose:

Story of my life by one direction:

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days

She told me in the morning  
She don't feel the same about us in her bones  
It seems to me that when I die  
These words will be written on my stone

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I've been holdin' on too tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life, I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life, I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke, inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Written on these walls are  
The colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open  
But it stays right here in it's cage

I know that in the morning now  
I see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I've been holdin' on so tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life, I'll take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life, I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke, inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I've been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night  
To keep her warm and time  
Is frozen

The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love until she's broke (until she's broke inside)  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life

"So?" says Naruto.

"We don't get it!" shouts a boy.

"Ugh...it's revolved around my life from when everyone despised me for some reason!" says Naruto.

"Oh, it does seem that way with all of us at some point in time but we get over it." say everyone.

"Duh!" says Naruto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto! Naruto!**

 **Some songs are meant to be for certain characters**

"Ahhh well. This is the hero song that peaked my interest." says Naruto.

"Sing your personality! Not a song that you started liking!" says Hinata.

"Naruto! Great song but if you didn't hear Hinata, sing you personality or something close to it! Just not a song kids enjoy listening too." says Saya.

"To late now! I sing the first song that comes to mind and now for my second song!" says Naruto.

"This won't end well!" says Hinata.

"No kidding!" says Miroku, "I want a girl singer...where are the female singers?"

Saya steps on Miroku's foot.

"Ow! Hurt much!" says Miroku.

"If you wanna end up like that Gin guy...be my guest! Be a pervert! If not...SHUT UP!" says Saya.

Miroku became silent.

"Riiiight...here's my hero song." says Naruto.

Song 2 Naruto chose:

Hero by Nickel back:

I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.

Woah, but heaven,  
No heaven  
Don't hear me.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love would all save us,  
But how can that be,  
Look what love gave us,  
A World full of killing,  
And blood-spilling, that world never came.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.  
Aaaaa...

Now that the world isn't ending,  
It's love that I'm sending to you,  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
And that's why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us, (watching us)  
They're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
And they're watching us, (watching us)

they're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away (yeah)  
Yeah,  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
they´re watching us (watching us)  
As we all fly awayyy,  
Yeah yeah  
Woahhhh.

"Did I get all the lyrics? I think I did." says Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ichigo's turn**

 **Another heroine song**

"Ok! I know most of you are wondering where are the female singers but I go by the list so...sixth up is...Ichigo Korasaki!" says Miss Nekonome.

Ichigo goes onto the stage.

"Your probably thinking...oh god another hero song! Well to bad! It's my song choices! Here's the first!" says Ichigo.

Song 1 Ichigo chose:

Hero by skillet:

I'm just a step away  
I'm a just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero  
To save me now  
I need a hero

(Save me now)  
I need a hero  
To save my life  
A hero will save me  
(Just in time)

I gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero  
To save me now  
I need a hero  
(Save me now)  
I need a hero  
To save my life  
A hero will save me  
(Just in time)

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero  
(I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero  
To save me now  
I need a hero  
(Save me now)  
I need a hero  
To save my life  
A hero will save me  
(Just in time)

I need a hero  
To save me now  
I need a hero  
(Save me now)  
I need a hero  
To save my life  
A hero will save me  
(Just in time)

"Half of us don't know that song!" calls out Naruto.

"Maybe not the girls but surely the boys do!" says Ichigo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nickelback for the win!**

"Onward to the next song!" shout the students.

"Alright! Alright!" says Ichigo,"This is another song sang by nickelback! We all like nockelback! Right?"

"I do!" says Saya.

"Alright! Here's another song from my one of my fave bands! Others sang songs of theirs anyway." says Ichigo.

Song 2 Ichigo chose:

Rockstar by nickelback:

I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me

(So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet

(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

 _[Chorus:]_  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy Bunny with her bleached blond hair, and well

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free

(I'll have the quesadilla, ha, ha)

I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

 _[Chorus]_  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy Bunny with her bleached blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser  
I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

 _[Chorus:]_  
Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy Bunny with her bleached blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

"Trying to get the whole song was hard but I finally know the lyrics! How's about that Kyuubi boy!" says Ichigo.

"This isn't a contest ya moron!" says Naruto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Miroku...you are just...oy**

 **Miroku grabbed at the mic before his turn came naughty naughty**

Miroku runs up and grabs the mic.

"Uhhh...you need to wait your turn." says Miss Nekonome.

"The girls need some love filled songs...it couldn't hurt." says Miroku.

"Uh well...I guess." says Miss Nekonome, "Miroku Houshisama is your new seventh singer."

"Right! Now ladies, how's this song?" says Miroku.

Song 1 Miroku chose:

Every little thing she does is magic by the police:

Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

I resolved to call her up  
A thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me  
In some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone?

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, yeah  
Every little thing, every little thing  
Every little thing, every little thing  
Every li'le, every li'le, every li'le  
Every little thing she does  
Every little thing, every little thing  
Every little thing, every little thing  
Every li'le, every li'le, every li'le  
Every little thing she does

The girls stared silently till they slowly started to cheer.

"That's more to like about songs! Who wants another." says Miroku.

"Oh...yay! He has a million perv songs for the girls..." thinks Saya hiding herself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank god Miroku hasn't sang a perv song**

"Here's a treat for the perverts of the school." says Miroku.

"Wrong thing to say...the girls will come after you..." thinks Saya worriedly.

"Just kidding!" says Miroku.

"So much for a fellow lover of women!" says Gin.

"You have no idea what he does to get a girl." says Saya, "If possible."

"Haha! Here's my next song choice! To the ones who don't feel they belong in the human world am I right? Course I am!" says Miroku.

Saya sighs in relief.

Song 2 Miroku chose:

Unwell by matchbox 20:

All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something

Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me

I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be

I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be

Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell

"Miroku! Miroku!" chant the girls.

"At least the fame will last as long as my perv side doesn't show up." thinks Miroku.


	18. Chapter 18

**Natsu is so fired up he forgot to tell the students the song he chose! I'll let it slide**

"Well...uh what should've been seventh up is now eighth up..." says Miss Nekonome, "Eighth up is Natsu Dragneel."

"So much for the girls..." says Moka.

"If they could they'd rearrange the list but...you will just have to wait." says Tsukune.

"Awesome! I'm all fired up to sing!" says Natsu.

"That is an expression and not really gonna happen right?" wonders Miss Nekonome.

"It's an expression! But if I could I'd do it!" says Natsu.

"Let's not go to the point the school is destroyed!" says Miss Nekonome.

Natsu smirked.

Song 1 Natsu chose:

Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames

Erase myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)

On the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth  
free love on the streets but  
in the alley it ain't that cheap, now

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said,  
I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me, you said  
I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me, I said  
I don't care (I don't care)  
Said, I don't care (I don't care)  
Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (care)

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

"Awesome song right?" says Natsu.

The students near the stage huddled in fear.

"Awesome doesn't mean blowing fire at fellow students." says Miss Nekonome.

"But I aimed for the air!" says Natsu.

"I mean when I talked...you were still blowing fire as you went to look at everyone." says Miss Nekonome.


	19. Chapter 19

**a bit before Natsus next song**

"Natsu! Your supposed to tell us the song your singing!" says a flying cat coming toward Natsu.

"We can do what we want! Singing doesnt always mean telling the title! Besides...I like jumping in and doing it head on." says Natsu.

Everyone was dumbfounded. The flying cat turned around.

"Oh? Sorry, im with Natsu! He hatched me from an egg he found or so he told me!" says the flying cat.

"Cats come from eggs?" says Miss Nekonome.

"Apperently ones that can fly are." says Miss Kagome.

"Meow! My brain hurts!" says Miss Nekonome.

"My name is Happy!" smiles Happy.

Silence.

"And Natsu?" says Happy.

"Yeah?" wonders Natsu.

"Dont burn this building to the ground or aim at the students." says Happy.

"It comes out without warning. I cant help it if I was raised by a dragon!" says Natsu.

Happy sighs.

"What!?" chant the students.

"Yeah! Ever since I was little but now its like he disapeared!" says Natsu.


	20. Chapter 20

**More nastu singing and flames! Goody! Not**

"So...Natsu, choose songs wisely!" says Happy.

"I need a better place to live." groans Natsu.

"Are you listening!?" says Happy.

"A dragons cave is so cold in the winter." says Natsu.

"EARTH TO NATSU!" yells Happy.

"Huh?" says Natsu.

"Don't do anything stupid." says Happy.

"Fine!" says Natsu.

"Be amazed by this!" says Natsu.

Song 2 Natsu chose:

Roar by Katy Perry:

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sit quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

Chorus:  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire*flames comes from hands*  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floatin like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

Chorus:  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire*flames comes from hands*  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire*flames comes from hands*  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Natsu grinned.

"I am awesome!" says Natsu.

"Sure, espescially when you don't know where your aiming!" says Happy.

Natsu looked at Happy.

"My bad! Hehe!" says Natsu awkwardly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Talk of when Naruto was little**

"Naruto...uh ummm...what's your life like?" wonders Hinata.

"Yeah? Is it miserable?" wonders Saya.

"Well, to tell you the truth...it is. My parents died trying to save the village by a giant Kitsune." says Naruto.

"And?" wonders Saya.

"I know it's stupid for a giant Kitsune to kill a human village if they are innocent but for some reason it was on a rampage and now...whenever I go up to a human to be friends with...they see my Kitsune side and take off or their parents would injure me. I'm the only Kitsune that is hated due to my wanting a human friend so...once my parents knew of this they were killed trying to protect me. I feel so stupid for trusting others." says Naruto.

"Then answer this...if there was an alternate world would it be any better?" wonders Saya.

Naruto went silent.

"You can't cuz the alternate lifestyle isn't yours and if you were to come across your counterpart well...that won't end well." says Saya.

"Yeah...but if I could even just for a little while...I'd be by there side and they'd be by mine." says Naruto.

"Naruto..." says Hinata.

"Well now your one of us!" says Tsukune walking toward them with his friends.

"What are you talking about?" wonders Naruto.

"He means we may be different in some ways or many ways but we stick together and are there for one another." says Moka.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm not much of a Taylor swift fan but this song came to mind**

 **A little of Naruto talking about his past**

"I know! It sounds confusing but trust me. Once my parents saw bruises and cuts all over my body they went to investigate and overheard humans talk of me being a nuisance and suddenly there was a giant Kitsune destroying the houses and killing the villagers one by one." says Naruto.

"How do you know?" wonders Natsu walking up with Happy.

"What was left of the survivors told me." says Naruto, "They were so furious that they were gonna beat me to death or keep me locked up! As for my village...they were happy I was captured. I had no one to turn to or to save me."

"Thats stupid! If you know what is right or wrong then..."

Natsu was ticked off by Naruto saying "What difference does it make? Anyone who stuck by my side is an enemy to all."

"Students! We are still singing so uh...knock off the gloom and think of the positives!" says Miss Nekonome, "As for the nineth singer...it's Yukari Sendo!"

"Oh? Look at that, I'm up!" says Yukari.

"Sing what your heart tells you not your head!" says Tsukune.

"Sorry guys...I was hyped up till my past came to mind." says Naruto.

"No worries!" says Yukari.

Yukari got onto the stage and was handed the mic.

"Alright...for the ones who had a horrible past...this may be the song for you!" says Yukari.

Song 1 Yukari chose:

Mean by Taylor Swift:

You, with your words like knives,  
And swords and weapons that you use against me.

You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like a nothing.

You, with your voice like nails on a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded.

You, picking on the weaker man.

You can take me downnn,  
With just one single blow~

But you don't know,  
What you don't know!

Someday, I'll be, living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides,  
And your wildfire lies, and your humiliation.

You, have pointed out my flaws again.  
As if I don't already see them.

I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out, cause I'll never impress you.  
I just want to feel okay again.

I bet you got pushed around~  
Somebody made you cold.  
But the cycle ends right now.  
Because you can't lead me down that road.

And you don't know,  
What you don't know.

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday I'll be,  
Big enough so you can't hit me.

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now, in a bar,  
Talking over a football game.  
With that same big loud opinion,  
But nobody's listening.

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things.  
Drunk and grumbling on about,  
How I can't sing.

But all you are is mean.

All you are is mean,  
And a liar,  
And pathetic,  
And alone in life.

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean!

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
YEAH-EAH!  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

"If confused, I'm talking about trying to befriend humans and they turn their backs to you or you have the double effect and you end up alone." says Yukari.


	23. Chapter 23

**I never knew Naruto's birthday was on the 10th! Request song time for Naruto but just this once! Even though it's Yukari singing and not a boy**

"When is your birthday?" wonders Saya sitting next to him.

"What's with all questions?" wonders Naruto.

"I'd like to know too." says Hinata.

"Hehehe...well..." says Naruto sheepishly, "Its October 10th."

Kurumu does a spit take.

"We missed it!?" gasp everyone around the table.

"Gomenasai...with no one to trust its hard to tell people about me." says Naruto.

"It's the 25th of October...oh crap!" says Kurumu.

"We don't need to celebrate it!" says Naruto.

"Yes we do! You deserve a party!" says Tsukune.

"Isn't this a party?" wonders Naruto.

"This is for the freshman." says Tsukune.

"What song do you listen to on your birthday that cheers you up?" wonders Kushina.

"So many song to choose...I guess it's not easy to be me by five for fighting. I know it's gloomy but it all I have." says Naruto.

"Yukari!" says Moka.

"Ya?" says Yukari.

"Sing its not easy being me!" says Moka.

"I guess it could sound like my kind of song. What's the catch?" says Yukari.

"No catch. It's for Naruto." says Moka.

"Ok!" says Yukari, "I never thought of taking requests but alright! Here's to Naruto! If he was up here right now it'd make more sense but...it is for him." says Yukari.

"Sing it!" say the students.

"Alright already!" says Yukari.

Song 2 Moka suggested:

It's not easy to be me by five for fighting:

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me

I'm more than a bird... I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train  
And it's not easy to be me

I wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd... but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed... but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
And it's not easy to be me

Up, up and away... away from me  
Well it's all right... you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy... or anything...

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside of me  
Yeah, inside of me  
Inside of me

I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man  
Looking for a dream

I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm...

It's not easy to be me

"Moka...guys...that's sound better if a boy sang it." says Yukari.

"True but Naruto likes that song." says Moka.


	24. Chapter 24

**Saya's turn! And Disney is on the mind**

"Everyone calm down and enjoy the party!" says Tsukune.

"It's 9pm now so...we still have till bed time." says Moka.

"Sorry for all this...so many memories came to mind as you ask the questions." says Naruto.

"All is good." says Moka.

"Two more singers then we can head to bed!" says Miss Nekonome.

"Ahhhhh no fair!" say the students.

"Life is never fair so let's find out who the eleventh singer is!" says Miss Nekonome.

Everyone groaned wanting to keep up the party.

"Eleventh up is Saya Sukuyome!" says Miss Nekonome.

"Disney used to be my favorite! So many movies! So many adventures! I have to favorite song from brother bear. This is one of them!" says Saya.

Song 1 Saya chose:

On my way from brother bear:

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
With blue skies ahead yes  
I'm on my way  
And there's nowhere else  
that I'd rather be

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beating down yes  
I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face

'Cause there's nothing like seeing  
each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell  
will make you smile  
Oh it really lifts my heart

So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars  
Who could ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me

Not the snow, not the rain  
Can change my mind  
The sun will come out, wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind in your face  
Can lift your heart  
Oh there's nowhere I would rather be

'Cause I'm on my way now-  
well and truly  
I'm on my way now

(I'm on my way now)  
REPEAT

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be there  
With blue skies ahead yes  
I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to share

So tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be home  
With the sun beating down yes  
I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to show  
I'm on my way

Yes, I'm on my way

"It fits graduation for the seniors or any other occasion if the moment is right!" says Saya.

Miroku was silent looking at Saya.

"Ok fine it randomly popped in my mind!" says Saya.


	25. Chapter 25

**A much better disney song**

"Are people trying to taunt me? Why am I stuck with Disney songs?" wonders Saya.

Saya sighs.

"Alright, here's to the couples in the room!" says Saya, "It's from the little mermaid."

Song 2 Saya chose:

Kiss the girl by Ashley Tisdale:

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

Now's your moment  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad

It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl(Kiss the girl)  
(Oh, ohno...)  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss that girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl(Kiss the girl)

Go on and... kiss the girl

"That's my girl!" says Miroku giving a thumbs up.

"How is she getting the Disney songs anyway?" wonders Hinata.

Kokoa comes over to the table scowling.

"They were supposed to be your songs you so called big sister!" says Kokoa.

"There's your answer!" says Tsukune.

"It isn't nice to mess with the karaoke songs!" says Hinata.

"Like I care!" says Kokoa.


	26. Chapter 26

**Last singer of the party! since i had music on the mind i had some characters sing! anywho...** **Moka singing this song does not do well for her monster self**

"finally! Final singer is Moka Akashiya!" says Miss Nekonome.

"What!? I'm on the list too!" says Gin.

"Oooooo sorry Gin! We had to boot you off the list cuz of what happened when Kushina sang. No hard feelings!" says Miss Nekonome.

"Since Tsukune sang to me, I will sing to him." says Moka.

"This song goes against my vampire ways but since it's the next song...it'll have to do." says Moka.

Song 1 Moka chose:

Halo by Beyoncé:

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

And It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...

"She sang something that isn't for darkness or despair." says Naruto.

"That's cuz this is a happy cheerful lame Moka. You will see her dark not so lyrical self if there is a commotion." says Tsukune.


	27. Chapter 27

**Inner Moka sang goody**

"That gives me an idea!" says Natsu.

Happy looked up at his face confused.

"Girls love cats right?" says Natsu.

"Aye sir!" says Happy.

"Go make the girls want you!" says Natsu.

"Ok!" says Happy and flies toward a table of girls.

"What are you doing?" wonders Yukari.

"I thought some of the girls would like to have happy around!" says Natsu.

"Uh huh. And that would end well how?" says Kurumu.

"Dunno. All I can say is girls love kitty cats." shrugs Natsu.

"Girls of Yokai academy! Chase me!" says Happy.

"Ok!" Chant the girls and run around after happy.

"Uhhhhh...we need to continue singing!" says Moka.

"Not till a girl captures me!" says Happy.

He swooped around the room. As if the show paused happy said "I shoulda thought this through!"

10 minutes later...

"You need to catch me too!" says Happy.

Tsukune ran toward the stage and jumped up to catch Happy but grabbed the rosari and yanked it off.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." says Tsukune.

Inner Moka appeared and grabbed Happy's neck.

"I had to come out over a stupid game of catch the cat! Tsukune you are dead when I'm done here!" says inner Moka.

Inner Moka flung Happy back to the table.

"I uhhh...ya...I'll just go back to my seat!" says Tsukune and takes off.

The girls groaned annoyed but once looking at inner Moka they ran back to their seats.

"Now where was I? Since I'm in vampire mode thanks to that cat and Tsukune here's a song by skillet!" says inner Moka.

Song 2 inner Moka chose:

Comatose by skillet:

I hate, feeling like this  
I'm so tired, of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you

Tell me, that you will listen  
Your touch, is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

I hate, living without you  
Dead wrong, to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away

Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you

I don't wanna live!  
I don't wanna breathe!  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

Oh, how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I adore you ~ (Comatose)  
(Oh! )  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

"There ya go people! As for you Tsukune...TAKE MY ROSARI OFF ONE MORE TIME OVER SOMETHING STUPID AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DONT LIVE TO SEE YOUR FAMILY!" says inner Moka.

Everyone was silent.


	28. Chapter 28

**All I can think up**

Next day...

The newspaper club manager was out taking pictures of the females in the locker room.

"Lots of girls but no scoops." Huffs Gin.

"Hey Gin!" says Hinata.

"Better yet we could do a scoop on Tsukune." says Gin.

"You do you die." says Kurumu showing up.

Gin jumped up surprised.

"Warn me when you show up!" says Gin.

"Would you rather have your eyes clawed out?" wonders Kurumu as her nails grew long and sharp.

"I'm good!" says Gin.

At Naruto's dorm...

"I already told you I don't want a party!" says Naruto.

"we aren't forcing it on you." says Saya.

"It's more...we are offering to give you the party!" says Miroku.

"I guess so!" says Naruto.

"Once the others get here we will get started!" says Saya.

"If they get here!" says Miroku.

Naruto started getting gloomy again.

"Miroku!" says Saya glaring at the monk.

Miroku felt a shiver down his spine.

"Then again we will never know! Hehe..." says Miroku.


	29. Chapter 29

**Naruto's birthday lets see...**

"What's wrong with having a scoop on Tsukune? He never becomes a monster! I may have thought he was a monster in the past but I bet he's really a human!" says Gin.

"I warned ya!" says Kurumu raising her arm.

"What's so wrong about getting info on Tsukune?" wonders Gin.

"Reason 1...he has been by our side despite that despising humanness of his and reason 2...he risked his life so Moka could come to school the way it was before her rosari had to take the place of the original." says Kurumu.

"What she said!" says Yukari popping up like magic.

"Let's fast forward to midway into the party." says the bat.

At Naruto's dorm...

"So?" wonders Kurumu.

Silence.

"Fine don't say anything!" says Kurumu plopping onto Naruto's bed.

"Since there is a kid, I can't use curse words." says Kurumu.

"It's high school! You can! This is like the millionth time you said that!" says Yukari.

"You shoulda stuck with grade school squirt!" says Kurumu.

"Don't make me use my magic!" says Yukari.

"Hey...Hinata.." says Naruto.

"Ya?" wonders Hinata.

"A human orphan once said 'how can you understand the feelings of someone being alone. You're a Kitsune...I'm a human...your kind destroys and I'm an orphan thanks to kitsunes.' But with how many people and monsters there are they would always treat me like I was the plague. I almost feel like I've been alone all my life." says Naruto.

"But you're not alone." says Hinata, "You have us!"

"So much energy in that hurt mind of his!" says Ichigo.

"You sound like you want revenge!" says Hinata.

"Nah! I just want the friends I deserve. Human or Kitsune...whatever we are or whoever we are...friends are forever and stick together!" says Naruto.

"Awesome speech! Or is it a poem?" says Tsukune.

"Neither...I dunno. It keeps coming to mind every time my past dwells on it." says Naruto.

Silence fell on them yet again.

"Hinata...do you mind if you use your fairy magic?" says Naruto.

"We can't!" says Hinata.

"Pervy and Pervier deserve it!" says Naruto.

"Alright! But if anyone comes in we are pointing at you." says Hinata.

"No worries! You just need a sleeping spell and to...cage em up!" says Naruto.

Hinata blushes brightly.

"A...alright! Just this once!" says Hinata and made a cage appear over Miroku and Gin as they suddenly feel sleepy.

"We better bring gin to the math teacher." says Moka.

"After cake time!" says miss Nekonome coming in.

"Miss Nekonome!?" say everyone.

"Are these new members of the newspaper club?" wonders Miss Nekonome, "Girls shouldn't be in the boys dorm building but since it's a birthday party I will let it slide this time!"

"Yay!" chanted everyone.

"What about the cake?" says Yukari.

"Sh!" says Kurumu.

"Who cares! Who wants cake?" wonders Yukari.


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm no good at bad guy moments**

While everyone had a cake break after sending Gin and Miroku to the math teacher, Válter went out of the room to get more drinks.

"I hope nothing goes wrong." says Kushina.

"There will be. You don't know where or when but something always goes wrong!" says Tsukune.

"Says the human." says Natsu.

Ichigo wacked Natsu with his sword.

"Idiot." says Ichigo.

"Oh gee...thanks uh Ichigo!" says Tsukune.

Suddenly saiyans show up with a Saiyan look a like.

"Is that Válter? But he just left to get more soda." says Kushina.

"Say buh bye!" says the Saiyan as his buddies started grabbing the girls.

"Lay off!" says Kurumu.

"As a parting gift I present you with this." says the Saiyan.

The leader uses Ki blast and the room turns to smoke. Once the smoke let up they were gone.

"If Miroku and gin find out well we know what werewolves do but whatever Miroku is...it won't be pretty in monster form." says Tsukune.

"Your a human...a useless human." says Natsu.

"Geeee thanks!" sarcasts Tsukune.


	31. Chapter 31

**What went on with gin and miroku**

In math teacher's room...

"Looks like we are gonna be here a while! Sadly!" says Gin.

"Two people? Better then one I suppose!" says the math teacher.

"Look...we need to be somewhere!" says Miroku.

"As if you would! Perverts deserve punishments!" says the math teacher.

Miroku senses something wrong.

"Uhhhh...pervy werewolf! I mean Gin, we really do need to go!" says Miroku.

Gin was confused.

"Looks like we really are needed!" says Miroku.

"As if you can go!" says the math teacher.

"No worries teacher!" says Miroku becoming demonized.

"Huh?" wonders the math teacher.

"I'm not supposed to be here!" says Miroku evilly and jumps up, breaking the cage with his scythe.

"Note to self...never go near Miroku." thinks Gin.

Miroku puts the scythe on his back.

"I thought you were a monk?" says Gin.

Miroku grabs math teacher's tail.

"It's a pain being something I'm not but I was once a traveling monk with a demon slayer! On a gloomy rainy day we got separated as we were looking for a place to stay and cleanse the evil but that ended." says Miroku moving his hands toward the flower brain enhancer.

"Heh?" says Gin.

"When I was human we found an inn but a nasty demon named Naraku tricked us. At first we didn't realize it was him until black orbs with dark auras appeared in the demon slayer's room and I rushed to helped." says Miroku.

"Long story short?" wonders Gin.

Miroku sighs.

"One of the black orbs went at the demon slayer but I got in the way in the knick of time and it went into me instead of her." says Miroku.

"So...in other words used to be a saint and now a horrifying demon bent on killing people by ripping their limbs apart!" says Gin.

"Pretty much ya!" says Miroku.

The math teacher grinned thinking she would win but just as she was about to get free of the grasp her snake tail roar in two.

"What in the... What ya doing!?" says Gin.

"Say buh bye!" says Miroku in an evil way.

Gin watches as he rips apart her body limb from limb. First was the tail, second was the arm sockets, third was the head by tearing it from the jaw.

Gin went wide eyed at the sight.

"You had it coming! Gin...go get the others I'm gonna look for Saya!" says Miroku jumping down.

"W...wait! What's going on!? You're not supposed to kill her!" says Gin.

"In life you need to choose...be scum and kill everyone in your sight. Or be bigger scum and fight for the right of your friends!" says Miroku.

"You sure your mind isn't discombobulated due to your psycho evil self?" says Gin.

"Just go!" says Miroku glaring evilly.

"Uh right!" says Gin and takes off.


	32. Chapter 32

"I better not tell everyone about his back story." says Gin rushing to Naruto's dorm.

On the way...

Gin spots the nerd patrol.

"Hey lowlife monsters!" says Gin.

"Gin!" say the nerds surprised.

"Theres no time to chat, apparently Saya is kidnapped!" says Gin.

"Apparently so is this Kushina girl." says Bosaburo.

"What!? ahhh crap!" says Gin and takes off to Naruto's dorm.

"He calls us low lives yet he gets pummeled!" says Kubasaki.

Once at Naruto's dorm...

Válter was up against the wall as the other boys were in his face.

"Hey guys Saya and Kushina were-"

"Gin, lay off! Válter took off with the girls and his Saiyan buddies!" says Natsu about to set him on fire.

"How? I went to get soda!" says Válter.

"That's such a lame cover story." says Natsu.

"We gotta get the girls! Not fight over who's wrong and whos right." says Gin.

"My...party...may day...ruined...so very ruined..." says Naruto.

"Earth to freshies and club members! We need to get the girls back!" says Gin.

Everyone wasn't listening. Gin turned into a werewolf.

"Hey you! Freshies and club! We need to get the girls and now!" growls Gin.

Silence. Miroku shows up breaking the wall.

"We don't have much time! I send gin to get you and you sissies are whining about fakers and stupid shit!" says Miroku.

Everyone stared at Miroku.

"I'm a demon! Who cares right now! We gotta hustle!" says Miroku.

Everyone agreed and turned into monsters.

"Let's get this hellhole over with!" says Miroku.

Everyone left to look for the saiyans and their friends.


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto easily got to the group...

"N...Naruto is gigantic!?" chokes Hinata surprised.

"Hehe..." says Naruto.

"Tsukune!" say the club girls happily.

"Hey guys!" says Tsukune.

Naruto leaned down to Moka.

"Where are the others!" says Kurumu.

"On their way!" says Naruto.

Válter pops up outta nowhere.

"See!" says Naruto.

Tsukune reached for the rosario.

"Need my head lower?" wonders Naruto.

Tsukune crawls closer, still reaching for the rosario and grabs it.

"Finally!" says Tsukune.

Naruto happily set Tsukune down, rosario in his hand.

"Where are the others?" wonders Tsukune.

"Not far behind." says Válter.

"You want a fight counterpart?" smirks Jim.

"Why do you think I'm here?" says Válter.

Inner Moka jumps down from the pole.

"Which one am I aiming for?" wonders inner Moka.

"You handle the one on his upper left." says Naruto.

"I have a name!" says the Saiyan.

"Like we care!" says Naruto, "What can I do?"

"Good question...you can't do well in giant fox form." says Válter.

"Saya, once you see Miroku you may think he was an elf." says Tsukune.

"Heh?" says Saya.

"You'll see." says Tsukune


	34. Chapter 34

Naruto returns to his human form but with fox ears and tail.

"If i were a real ninja id use rasengan or whatever it is id beable to do." says Naruto.

Soon the others show up.

"Let's have a contest." says Miroku.

The saiyans stare at Miroku.

"If you win you get to have a girl as your slave." says Miroku.

The saiyans start laughing.

"What are you? Part elf part demon!?" laugh the saiyans.

Miroku takes out his scythe.

"If we win All saiyans-"

"Ahem!" says Válter.

"All saiyans except Válter have to leave the school." says Miroku.

"Oooooo scary." laugh the saiyans.

"For life." says Miroku evilly.

"You really think so? Elf...demon...whatever you are, you don't scare us." says Koyo.

"This will not end well I just know it!" says Saya.

"Grrrrr hey minion saiyans! Miroku you get top left, I'll get lower left!" says Naruto.

Miroku nodded agreeing.

"Take this bozo brains!" says Naruto as he makes clones appear and makes a rasengan with his clones and jumps up.

"Naruto!" says Hinata happily.

"Lay off our friends!" says Naruto.

He gets near the saiyans but they instantly disappear and reappear on top of a building.

"Quick thought! If we ever get rid of these jerks, Naruto will have a giant urge for whatever it is he loves the most food wise!" says Mizure.

"If he were a giant fox, sure why not it's his party but human form...that's gonna be a hell no!" says Kurumu.

"Well we never got to eat cake so...it's possible!" says Mizure and freezes the ropes having them crumble.

"This is not the time to think about food!" says Válter.

"She said it not me." says Kurumu.

"Don't care! If you wanna win then fight! We will do something about finishing festivities later!" says Válter dodging a kick.


	35. Chapter 35

Miroku was about to rip open a Saiyan when he saw a giant boomerang come his way.

"We can't tell who our enemies are but we all know that came from a demon slayer!" says Koyo.

"D...demon slayer!? It can't be!" says Miroku.

"You gonna destroy me weirdo?" says Koyo.

"This is for Saya!" says Miroku gouging his sharp nails in his chest before he could get away.

"Next is the scythe!" says Miroku ripping his fingers out of Koyo.

"Nice thinking but looks like you have a slayer urging to kill you! Tata!" says Koyo.

"You ok Miroku!?" calls out Gin.

"Dammit! No matter where I go she is bound to find me!" says Miroku.

"Heh?" says Saya confused.

"Looks like you guys will be busy!" says Koyo and disappears and reappears in back of Válter.

Sango shows up.

"S...Sango!?" says Miroku.

"I heard Miroku but it can't be..." says Sango.

"Miroku! Focus on rescuing Saya!" says Válter.

"Uhhh right!" says Miroku and jumps up to Saya and cut the rope with his scythe.

"Mi...roku." says Saya.

Miroku holds onto Saya and jumps down.

"Hey freak of a demon! Why do you look like Miroku!? I even heard him! Did you transform to look like him!?" says Sango.

Miroku was silent.

"Tell me!" says Sango angrily.

Miroku set Saya down and set his hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Lay off whatever you are!" says Sango.

"It's me! Remember what Naraku did?" says Miroku.

"It's not like I have a choice." says Sango paranoid.

Memory(if you recall what Miroku told gin? This is what really happened.):

Sango and Miroku were face to face with Naraku.

"Naraku this is the end of the line! Just give up!" says Miroku.

"Ha! As if! As long as Kohaku is at my side, Sango can't do a thing. So as a way to make life better for her..." says Naraku.

Black orbs appeared all around them.

"What the...?" wonder Sango and Miroku looking around.

"As a gift from me to you, let me make you my minion!" says Naraku as one of the black orbs thrusts toward Sango.

"Make your move slowly monk! Her becoming evil or you becoming evil in her place!" says Naraku evilly.

Miroku looked at Naraku, the orb, then Sango.

"Well?" wonders Naraku.

"It will end badly either way." thinks Miroku clenching his staff.

"Miroku..." says Sango looking his way.

"I'm gonna hate myself for this but it's better me then her!" thinks Miroku.

"Made your decision? Very well!" says Naraku holding out his arm.

The black orbs started moving toward Sango. One by one gaining speed.

"No! Take me instead!" yells Miroku getting in the way.

"Miroku...whatya thinking!? A monk being evil is like saying he praises the devil!" says Sango.

The black orbs start going into Miroku.

"Even...so, you wouldn't be happy by Naraku's side! Kohaku obides to his will! You may be near him but it won't be like it used to be!" says Miroku.

Sango's eyes started trembling.

"Farewell my love..." says Miroku and falls to the ground.

As if talking through the memory...

Memoric Sango was walking around looking for memoric Miroku.

"God damn you! You left me...no thoughts intended! Left me all alone!" says Sango as the memory faded.

End of memory...

"He tried to make me evil but Miroku...you...him...demons don't deserve life...so you can't be a demon!" says Sango in tears.

"I...i wouldn't be like this if it weren't for Naraku!" says Miroku.

Sango smacks Miroku.

"Awwww, same as always!" smiles Miroku rubbing his cheek.

"You...you coulda told me, not break up and take off...asshole!" says Sango angrily in tears.

Miroku was silent. No words could come to mind. Once they did Miroku tried to talk to her.

"Sango...you heard Naraku! Hell, I'd be after you if you were like this!" says Miroku.

"Grrrrrr! You will pay!" yells Sango taking hold of the returning boomerang.


	36. Chapter 36

"No way!" says Naruto jumping down.

"I'm officially scared Naruto." says Hinata popping out of his hair.

"Miroku...killed a student." says Naruto.

"Like Koyo said...we best be going. We will be back! Just you wait!" says Jim.

The other saiyans pick what was left of Koyo up and left with Jim.

"Válter! Heads up!" says Inner Moka.

"Heh?" wonders Válter then looks up.

Inner Moka appears and kicks Miroku toward a building.

"Saya! Why the hell did you bring an evil entity into our group of friends!?" says Inner Moka.

"How was I supposed to know he'd end up wanting to kill!?" says Saya.

"Not a good answer!" says Inner Moka.

"What!?" says Saya.

"From now on you and your psycho boyfriend are out of the group! No ifs ands or buts!" says Inner Moka.

"Moka...that's a little harsh!" says Tsukune.

"Maybe it was a bad time for me to show up." says Sango.

Saya's eyes were trembling as she started tearing up.

"That's not fair!" says Saya.

"Life's never fair kid! Deal with it!" says Inner Moka.

"Can't we all just get along!" says Tsukune.

"If getting along means having a killing machine as a friend then no!" says Inner Moka.

"Moka...just-"

"Tsukune this is none of your business!" yells Inner Moka.

Silence.

"We better head back to the school." says Inner Moka grabbing the rosari out of Tsukune's hand.

Saya gets up.

"Good guys stick to friends no matter who they are. But you...damn you and your vampire clan! Once you make up your mind about someone you never go back on it!" says Saya.

No response.

"Fine! I just hope the party isn't ruined!" says Saya.

"Party?" wonders Sango.

"Naruto finally gets a party with friends and once a fight gets underhanded you diss two friends over one kill! He may have had no other choice!" says Saya.

Inner Moka took off. The others look at Saya, Miroku, then the way Inner Moka went.

"Sorry guys..." says Tsukune.

The others left following Inner Moka.


	37. Chapter 37

Naruto's dorm...

"So...anyone up for cake?" wonders Kurumu.

Silence.

"Come on guys! It's Naruto's day! Don't ruin it by being...mopey." says Kurumu.

"I'd eat the whole cake if I wanted too! But only if I'm in Kitsune form...then again with how gloomy it is...without Saya and Miroku...I'd eat the cake without a second thought." says Naruto.

"That's what it thought!" says Kurumu.

"Moka...you didn't have to make them feel awful! If you think it through all of them are newcomers so there was no way for Saya to know!" says Tsukune.

"Tell that to my other side..." says Moka.

"Naruto!" wonders Tsukune.

"Hmmm?" wonders Naruto.

"I know this is out of the blue but since it's your party you can have as much of the cake and ice cream you want." says Tsukune.

"I'm not a fat-"

"I know! Even if we play a round of karaoke or whatever you wanted for afterward...you'd be to gloomy to go through with it so...if you wanna..." says Tsukune.

"You were right! That was outta the blue! What do you think Naruto?" wonders Hinata.

"We do need to get rid of this stuff before any teacher sees well besides miss Nekonome so my answer is..." says Naruto.

Nurses office...

Saya and Sango were in the nurses office with Miroku.

"What's wrong with him?" wonders the nurse.

"He accidentally went into monster mode after getting ticked off by the saiyans and Moka kicked him right in the gut slamming him into a wall." says Saya.

"I see...and who is this girl?" wonders the nurse.

"My name is Sango! I am a demon slayer! Yes I'm a human but no ordinary human would dare come near creatures like demons." says Sango.

"Interesting. So you just transferred here?" says the nurse.

"You can say that." says Sango.


	38. Chapter 38

Jim and buddies...

"Oh Koyo...who did this to you?" wonders ?.

"Some guy named Miroku." says Koyo.

"Don't worry baby! I will give him a bad luck life he won't forget." says ?.

"Cassandra don't they have to make greedy wishes?" says Koyo.

"In a sense." says Cassandra.

"Good thing is...he's banned from the group." says Koyo.

"That's an upstart." says Cassandra.

"Bad thing...I dunno how long and the wolf girl that hangs around him is too." says Koyo.

"No matter, I can pretend to be their friend. And when the time is right there will be a greedy wish that may never get takin back." says Cassandra.

"Either that or you can be the good for nothing fairy." says Koyo.

"Good thing but I better stick to befriending the enemy." says Cassandra.

"Don't I get a wish before you go?" wonders Koyo.

"Yup! So what is your wish?" wonders Cassandra.

"I wish all Miroku new was to fight." says Koyo.

"Is that including anything?" wonders Cassandra.

"And that only Moka and I mean her vampire side can wish him back to normal." says Koyo.

Cassandra granted the wish.

"Until you are able to fight...I bid you a farewell." says Cassandra and grabbed the bottle.

"At least I'm in human form." says Cassandra leaving.

Nurses office...

"Saya, we wanted to talk to you and Mir...why is she here?" wonders Naruto.

"She helped me bring Miroku to the nurses office. I was stunned by her request but I couldn't say no." says Saya.

"Riiiight." says Naruto.

"Apparently it will never come to you guys being with us but since you two were originally at the party...she said only this once you can be around us. Party wise nothing else." says Hinata.

"She really did?" wonders Saya.

"On one condition...Miroku can't go on a rampage." says Hinata.

"If he does, no more friendship!" says Naruto.

"I think they get it." says Hinata.

"Uhhh guys!" says Sango.

"Not now human." says Naruto.

"Human." scowls Sango.

"We need to talk!" says Naruto.

"Something is happening to Miroku! He won't stop chanting 'kill! Kill! I must kill everyone in my path!' And he's moving around." says Sango.

"Huh?" say The others.

They watch Miroku talk in his sleep.

"Is it a nightmare?" wonders hinata.

"I dunno! Saya and I just got him in here like 10 minutes ago at most." says Sango.


	39. Chapter 39

**A bickering neko to Válter coming back**

"I uh better entertain the others before they do something to his room." says Hinata and runs to the dorm.

"Theres something I dont understand." says Sango.

"Ya?" wonders Naruto.

"If different monsters from all over come here then if they start dating wouldnt the offspring look weird in monster form?" wonders Sango.

"I dunno. Love forms in mysterious ways." says Naruto shrugging.

"Riight. Its to bad we dunno if hes having a nightmare or hes been spelled by someone." says Sango.

Naruto was about to speak.

"Besides Naraku." says Sango.

"There are so many monsters I wouldnt even know. I mean genies might be monsters but I doubt it." says Naruto.

"Genies grant wishes right?" wonders Sango.

"Ya?" wonders Naruto.

"Then someone might have wished for him to kill." says Sango.

"Thats not good." says Naruto.

"Hmmm? What are you guys doing here?" wonders a neko.

"Our friend...he's not doing so well!" says Naruto.

"I see...you must be a deity." says the neko.

"I'm a fox." says Naruto.

"Foxes are deities." says the neko.

"Oh." says Naruto.

"You are dence." says the neko.

"Ya...but he means well...I guess." says Saya.

"The names Kyo Sohma and I can change into a cat! But I'm more fighter then anything else." says Kyo sitting up.

"Sohma...Sohma...don't they turn into zodiac animals?" says Saya.

"Ya? What of it?" wonders Kyo.

"Cats aren't in the zodiac calendar." says Saya.

"Ya well...I'm no ordinary neko! I'm the orange cat who slept through the race to see how the calendar would be set! Thanks to the damn rat!" says Kyo.

The others went wide eyed.

"Think what you want but I got stuck with the cats curse." says Kyo.

Suddenly Válter showed up...

"Hey guys I have a cure for Miroku! Who are you talking too?" says Válter.

"Some neko who says he's the cat from the zodiacs." says Naruto.

"Uhhh huh. There was no cat for the calendar so how can he prove it?" says Válter.

"I told you nimrods that the cat was orange and slept through the race thanks to the damn rat!" says Kyo.

"Well he does have orange hair...good enough for me!" says Naruto.

"Any...way, this is for Miroku when he wakes up. Unless he isn't opening his eyes even though he woke up." says Válter.

"Heh?" says Naruto.

"Never mind." says Válter.

"Oddly he started talking as if he had a one track mind." says Sango.

"Oh?" says Válter.

"Ya, he kept urging to kill anyone in his path. We just assumed it was a nightmare." says Sango.

"It can't be...he's next door to me and I never hear him chant that. If anything he kept chanting 'Sango why come back...it's not worth it! Stay away!' Or something like that I was half asleep when hearing him." says Válter.

Miroku sits up.

"What about me?" wonders Miroku.

"Miroku!" cries Saya happily.

"Saya get back!" says Válter.

Saya steps back.

"Why?" wonders Saya.

"You never know what he might do." says Válter.

"Oh...right." says Saya.

"Here Miroku!" says Válter giving him a senzu bean.

Miroku was confused.

"it's for your injuries." says Válter.

"Oh." says Miroku.

Miroku eats the senzu bean.

"Still feel the urge to fight?" wonders Válter.

"Part of me does...part of me doesn't...I feel I should kill everyone in my path but I dunno why." says Miroku.

"Well hopefully it doesn't happen again." says Saya, "that scared Sango...even me and I'm a monster." says Saya.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey Kyo! Non zodiac related animal per say..." says Shigure walking in.

"There are twelve months but thirteen animals! Keep the cat out of the picture and there are twelve animals like the months to the calendar." says Momiji.

"Shut up runt!" says Kyo.

"Truth hurts!" says Momiji.

"Why you...!" hisses Kyo.

"Ahhhhhh!" says Momiji.

Kyo jumps out of bed and chases Momiji.

Shigure sighs.

"Hi! My name is Shigure Sohma, the dog zodiac and that's Momiji Sohma, the rabbit zodiac." says Shigure.

"Wait, does that make you his brothers?" wonders Saya.

"We aren't blood related but we do share the same last name." says Shigure.

"Oh?" says Naruto.

"For the year of each animal we host a party!" says Shigure.

Kyo stops and slowly turns his in a creepy manner.

"Good for you!" says Kyo jumping toward Shigure.

"Kyo...naughty naughty." says Shigure.

"Shut the hell up dog breath!" yells Kyo scratching his face with his claws.

"Haha!" laughs Momiji.

Kyo hisses and jumps infront of Momiji. Momiji went silent. Kyo hissed and scarred Momiji moving his hand upward.

"The damn rat may have tricked the cat but the animals should have noticed and went to get the cat!" growls Kyo.


	41. Chapter 41

"You sohmas are weird!" says Naruto.

"Hey dency mcdence a lot!" says Kyo.

Naruto sweat dropped wide eyed.

"If you moronic monsters really wanna help then go find Yuki! He has gray hair and purple eyes!" growls Kyo.

Saya was annoyed.

"You can tell who it is cuz every time I come near him for a rematch he kicks me making me knock into or end up near a class room." says Kyo.

"What is a name for the damn rat you were talking about?" says Válter.

"He outwits me!" says Kyo.

"Aren't cats the ones that eats rats?" says Válter.

Kyo glares at him.

"I have an idea!" says Naruto

. Everyone looks his way.

"Hinata might've popped an entertainer up to do magic tricks or something." says Naruto.

"Ahem!" says Saya.

"What?" wonders Naruto.

"He almost killed a Saiyan! And last thing I knew Moka kicked him into a wall so..." says Saya.

Silence

. "Uh...Naruto?" says Válter.

"Oooooh ok! I get it." says Naruto.

Válter and Saya were annoyed sweat dropping.

"Oh shit! If he sees Moka all hell will break lose!" says Naruto.

"NO DUH!" yells Saya.


	42. Chapter 42

**Magician time! yes i used sebby from black butler! hes just to awesome!**

Naruto's dorm...

"Who wants to be my helper?" wonders the magician.

"What's your name?" wonders Yukari.

"My name is Sebastian Michealis! I am many things! A butler, an entertainer, the teacher of the arts of fear class, and out of all things, I am a demon." says Sebastian.

"Oh yay...another demon." says Kurumu.

"But a gorgeous demon at best!" says Ruby.

"As I was saying...I choose Ruby to be my helper!" says Sebastian.

"Ooooo yay!" says Ruby getting up.

"Here are the swords." says Sebastian.

"Isn't this trick getting old?" wonders Ruby.

"Just try to stab me." says Sebastian.

Ruby jabs at Sebastian.

"Not me, the box!" says Sebastian.

"Oh!" says Ruby.

Sebastian steps into the box and closes it.

"Now try to stab me!" says Sebastian.

"Alright." says Ruby and sticks swords all over the sides and top of the box.

"A demon being a magician at a monster school. He should move to the human world." says Kurumu.

"He'd have to look like a human to pull it off." says Tsukune.

"Ya!" says Kurumu.

The others shoosh them. Silence.

"Uhhh magician guy?" wonders Ruby.

Silence. Ruby opens the door and screams. The other kids were confused. Sebastian jumps out onto the box.

"Gotcha! I can never die!" says Sebastian taking the sword out of his back. Tsukune clapped amazed.

"Demon or not that was good!" says Tsukune.


	43. Chapter 43

**Do you ever wonder about the cat from the zodiac legend?**

 **I am the dog zodiac for 1994 and when watching fruits basket my two top fave characters were Shigure Sohma the dog and Kyo Sohma the cat**

 **Reason for liking Shigure is cuz he is fun!**

 **Reason I like Kyo is cuz this is a stupid reason but despite being the dog zodiac I'm a cat lover and it's amusing watching Kyo and Yuki fight**

Nurses office...

"Before I go and injure someone, I will tell you of my past." says Kyo.

"Will this take long I needs to get back to my dorm." says Naruto.

Saya elbows Naruto in the gut.

"Shut up!" says Saya.

"When I was younger my mom never wanted me to leave her side, it kinda annoyed me but that's not the point. When I was 10 I was trained in martial arts by a human named Kazuma cuz she suddenly died. Don't get us Sohmas wrong! We were born in a human family but were cursed by the zodiacs." says Kyo.

"Don't bore us to death!" says Miroku.

"Anyway...kazuma became my foster father and trained me in martial arts." says Kyo.

"We get that much!" says Naruto.

"Grrrrrr! AS I WAS SAYING! Despite all the training I went through and even get close to the other sohmas...they shunned me...first my real father then the Sohmas I wanted to meet and ask how they coped with the agony of being what you never wanted to become." says Kyo.

"And?" says Naruto.

"Since they corresponded with the months they never gave two shits about me! I was the cat, the one animal that never bothered to show up to see who went with each month or year or whatever zodiacs are meant for." Growls Kyo.

"Now now Kyo! We don't need to go through this again." says Shigure.

"Like you care! As kids you jerks were criticizing me for being the lazy cat that never bothered to show up. That just decided 'oh look at me, I get to sleep all day and care less about the special day!' When in reality...in reality it was thinking 'the rat did say that it was the following day so it's ok to sleep! As long as I get to be with the other animals!'" tears Kyo angrily.

"Kyo..." says Sango.

"No one dare wonder what really happened to the cat! No one cared to ask...cuz I'm just a stupid lazy good for nothing feline! Well news flash ya damn zodiacs! I NEVER WANTED THIS!" says Kyo and takes off.


	44. Chapter 44

Kyo found himself nearing the boys dorm building.

"Almost there then I can get into Yukis room and duck tape him to his chair or something like that." says Kyo.

Nurses office...

"We should go get him." says Saya.

"Ya...but he is more loner than anyone I know. It would be hard to get him on your side." says Shigure.

"Unless there was someone who had a fate of forever loneliness!" says Saya.

Saya looks over at Naruto.

"Who? Me! Why me?" says Naruto.

"Cuz retard! You are all alone with no family...you'd be perfect to talk to him!" says Saya.

"I don't like where this is going." says Naruto.

"He is almost at the dorm area! Go before it's to late." says Saya.

"Your scent tracker is awesome!" says Naruto.

"My what now?" wonders Saya.

"Your nose!" says Naruto.

"Nah! I can see him from looking out the window." says Saya.

"Oh." says Naruto and takes off.

"Alright Sango! Why the silent treatment?" says Miroku.

"I'm not silent! I'm just trying to take everything in so I understand the situation. Besides if you do go back to normal...would you still have the friends of this life? Or would they leave you?" says Sango.

"I will let fate decide! You can't always get what you want or desire." says Miroku.


	45. Chapter 45

**I am partially amused with this story**

 **Since Miroku is a perv I have thought for him...ah ha! A double ganger!**

"I better go to Naruto's dorm until they gonna do something stupid!" says Válter.

"We need more fun times! No fighting!" says Miroku.

"I probably should leave now." says Sango.

"To late! Since you saw what happened you stick to us like glue!" says Miroku.

"Right...sure I do." says Sango.

"Ahem!" says Saya.

"What!? She saw what happened it's not safe to be alone now!" says Miroku.

Saya was agitated.

"I'm gonna have to live my human life sooner or later!" says Miroku.

"I already know!" says Válter and takes off to go Naruto's dorm.

The others follow.

"I doubt it's going as well as you thought!" says Miroku.

Finally at Naruto's dorm...

Valter came to Naruto's dorm. Válter opens the door.

"Hey guys how the par...ty?"

"Hello! More guests I see! Don't worry about the orange haired boy I pinned him to a wall with the knives I had in my hands!" says Sebastian.

"And it was awesome!" says Tsukune.

"Damn you! Get me down!" says Kyo.

"Who the hell is that!?" says Válter.

"This is Sabastian but calm down he is a good person." says Kushina.

"I need to find Yuki!" says Kyo.

"Doing it without even looking is amazing!" says Hinata.

"Where are the others?" says Tsukune.

"I thought Naruto is with you Kyo!" says Válter.

"Apparently not!" says Kyo annoyed.

"Great!" sarcasts Válter.

"Then find Naruto and Yuki and Fast!" says Kyo.

"Lets see what I can do!" says Válter and disappeared.

Where Naruto is...

"Cassidy! Whered ya go!?" says Naruto running around.

Válter appears and spots Naruto.

"Cassidy...the beauty you have is entrancing." says Naruto.

"I got you Naruto!" says Válter grabbing him.

"Válter I may love another...by magic it seems to be but I can't...won't disappear from her." says Naruto, "must know if it true!"

Naruto spots Válter.

"Válter! Hey! A genie showed up and told me Miroku should be locked up or chained for the cruelty he did!" says Naruto.

"Besides tearing Koyos stomach?" wonders Válter.

"She told me he...wanted to...it's to pervy to say." says Naruto.

"Do you have brain damage or something? Miroku has been with us." says Válter.


	46. Chapter 46

Saya starts chaining Miroku to a wall.

"This is so useless." says Miroku.

"Maybe not but its better then being pins by knives." says Saya.

Miroku moves away from the chains to behind Saya.

"Hmmm?" wonders Saya turning her head.

"If...by chance we are out of the group for good...id like you to bear my child." says Miroku putting his arms around her.

Everyone looked their way.

"Bear a child!?" say everyone but Sango.

Sango rolls her eyes.

"Damn monk!" mumbles Sango annoyed.

"Ooooo I wonder what Sango will do!" says Kurumu.

Sango walks over to Miroku and Saya.

"Get this straight you monster freaks! Once Miroku is back to human...HE WILL NEVER BE AROUND YOU! EVER!" says Sango grabbing his collar.

"If only we had popcorn." says Kurumu amused.

"Sango...you never should never have come here...it wont do you any good so leave." says Miroku grabbing the arm that held his collar.

"Huh?" says Sango.

"Im sorry Sango...I really am." says Miroku shadow eyed.

Mirokus claws show and he slashes her arm making her back up.

"Miroku...you...me...how could you!?" says Sango taking hold of her boomerang.

Miroku was silent, still not looking her way.

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER!" yells Sango wacking his head with the boomer and ran out of the room crying.


	47. Chapter 47

"So...would you Saya? If needed to you could chain me to the wall but im bound to go free." says Miroku as the upper part of his kimono fell to his sides.

"Simple yet painful." says Kurumu.

"Shut it." says Yukari.

"Saya?" wonders Miroku.

"I like her desire to be with you but this isnt the right thing to do...it cant be." sighs Saya, "Its a good thing you know right from wrong." taking hold of the chains again.

Saya chained Miroku to the wall.

"Dont think anything perverted. It wont do you any good." says Saya.

"How cant I with how im positioned and half my kimono dropped to my sides." says Miroku.

"Don't just say will you bear my child? Or anything pertaining to that. Say it to the girl of your dreams." says Saya turning away.

Kurumu got up and walked up to Miroku and Saya.

"You are dence if you wont pass up this moment." says Kurumu.

"Hes chained up for a reason! I cant just-"

Kurumu turned away pushing Saya with her arm as she did so. Saya fell onto Miroku. Yukari made a pan appear having it drop on Kurumu.

"Your urges wont help anyone if its for your amusements!" says Yukari.

"Boo who! Noone cares!" says Kurumu.

Saya sat up blushing.

"Ummmmmm...that wasn't necessary." says Saya.

Kurumu looked up smiling.

"And there you have it! You are on his lap!" says Kurumu happily.

Yukari makes pans appear falling onto Kurumu.

"You should really focus on getting the orange haired boy down!" says Yukari.

"ITS KYO DAMMIT!" yells Kyo.


	48. Chapter 48

meanwhile...

"But...but...the genie...she said...a monk came into her room and...and tried to..." says Naruto frantically.

"Naruto for the last time there is nobody there!" says Válter.

"But I saw a girl! I swear!" says Naruto.

"The only thing I saw is just you and me!" says Válter.

Naruto groans. Válter sweat dropped annoyed.

"She said The monk meaning Miroku...was about to..." says Naruto.

"Spit it out!" says Válter.

"His sexual urges...he was about to do it with the genie." says Naruto.

"Do it? You gotta be kidding me! Miroku was nowhere near a genie cuz we went back to your room shortly after." says Válter.

"Then...how? I'm confused...can we go to my room just to make sure!" says Naruto.

"Yeah but first let find other person then we go to your room!" says Válter.

"Other person?" wonders Naruto.

"Yes but that person is Yuki or Should I can call him weakling rat! Now hold it!" says Válter.

Válter and Naruto disappear. Válter pops up in Yukis room.

"A certain neko wants you, and now!" says Válter.

Yuki was confused.

"You know!" says Válter.

"Haha! really? He can't even hit me let alone beat me!" laughs Yuki.

"Whatever." says Válter and grabbed Yuki.

"Hey!" says Yuki.

Válter disappeared with Naruto and Yuki.

Once back in Naruto's dorm...

"Looks like they caught Miroku just in time." sighs Naruto in relief.

"Whatya talking about Naruto?" wonders Hinata.

"Well...uhhhhh...you see..." says Naruto.

"Yes Naruto?" wonders Hinata.

"A genie told me Miroku was about to do it with her!" says Naruto.

The others stare at where Válter brought back Naruto and had the rat. Hinata giggled.

"How? Miroku was here with us! Sayas even chained him up so he wouldn't get away." says Hinata.

"And Saya cutely stayed at his side...and is now resting." says Tsukune.

Naruto stared confused.

"But I did see a genie...she even told me." says Naruto annoyed.


	49. Chapter 49

**Back to music...wooo**

"Well...I guess we can continue singing." sighs Naruto and grabs a guitar.

Others were confused. Naruto went to the front of the room and sat down.

"I dunno if this fits any of us but it came to mind." says Naruto.

Shigure and Momiji run in.

"Finally! We are here! Oooo singing time!" says Shigure.

"Song time calms the mind." says Momiji.

Song: oasis-wonder wall

That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe (I said mabye)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe (I said mabye)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me (saves me)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me (saves me)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me (saves me)

Naruto sets the guitar down.

"Ummm that was great...even spectacular you actually have a guitar but I NEED TO GET DOWN!" says Kyo.

Sebastian jumps at him and grabs at the knives so fast you didn't have time to blink.

"Was that all?" says Sebastian.

Kyo falls.

"I guess so." says Kyo annoyed.


	50. Chapter 50

**Now Miroku has the guitar**

Naruto looked over at Saya and Miroku.

"Miroku! Yo! Sing! Now!" says Naruto.

"1...I'm chained to the wall and 2...STOP MAKING ME OUT TO BE THE BAD GUY!" says Miroku.

"Harsh. Alright, we will let you go but just cuz I think it should be your turn!" says Naruto.

Naruto opens the chains with the key Saya had in her hand.

"Hallelujah! I almost lost feeling cuz of how long I sat like that." says Miroku.

"Hmmmmm?" says Saya drowsily.

"I'm gonna sing now but no worries...I will be by your side after." says Miroku getting up.

"I don't like this!" says Moka.

Miroku walked to the front of them and gulps.

"I feel like something is gonna go wrong...but ya...you can say I'm part angel due to this side and part devil cuz of my demon side. Hehe...so here's my song." says Miroku taking hold go the guitar.

Song: Bruno Mars-locked out of heaven

Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on deny  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm gonna get every time you spank the night  
Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make simian change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay  
Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh

"Was that toward this Naraku guy or Saya?" wonders Kurumu.

Yukari and Ruby shrug.


	51. Chapter 51

"Saya is good person and Naraku is evil person!" says Válter.

"And one more thing...naraku can morph into anyone so be on your guard." says Miroku.

"He can morph!?" says Kurumu.

"Ya...he could morph into a traveler...anyone basically...once a half demon named inuyasha told me that naraku morphed into a priestess named Kikyo and urged for the shikon jewel and that kikyo told him that when he morphed into inuyasha he scarred Kikyo getting the jewel and that led to a fight and kikyo died." says Miroku.

"Yeah! Kami can you hear me!" says Válter and connects to Kami.

kami's...

"Sure! What is the problem?" wonders Kami.

'Look there is a person who wanna talk to you!' says Válter.

"Sure go ahead!" says Kami.

'Now you can talk him!' says Válter.

'uh hi...im Miroku and i have news about Naraku' says Miroku.

"Of course you can tell!" says Kami.

'Naraku is a very mysterious person...he can morph into anyone like an ally or a new student...we need to keep our guard up.' says Miroku.

"what do you mean?" wonders Kami.

'Naraku...He...he mortally wounded Kikyō while disguised as Inuyasha, took the Shikon no Tama and returned it to the village, then disguised himself as Kikyō and attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha, sensing something was wrong, instinctively went back to the village to retrieve the Jewel. However, Naraku disguised as Kikyō, told the villagers that Inuyasha would come for the Shikon no Tama at any cost, thereby forcing Inuyasha to use force to obtain the Jewel. As he was getting away with the Jewel, Kikyō, with her remaining strength, sealed Inuyasha to the Tree of Ages. Naraku, who desired both the Jewel of Four Souls and Kikyō, thought that she would use the Jewel to heal herself, but he miscalculated as she instead requested Kaede to cremate the Jewel along with her dying body, so that it would be taken to the afterlife with her.' says Miroku.

"Slow down!" says Kami.

"inuyasha...my friend...the half demon...told me that kikyo told him he attacked her just to get the shikon jewel but he was nowhere near her and then naraku turned into kikyo and attacked Inuyasha. Apperently he knew something was off and went to get the shikon jewel from the village for safe keeping untill he knew the truth but Kikyo went and thrust an arrow at his chest pinning him to a tree and died soon after from so much blood loss...' says Miroku.

"I see he more powerful than saiyans expect the other two saiyans?" says Kami.

'that the worst part...the not knowing allies are truly allies part...and sango...sango and her family went to a castle where Naraku supposedly lived pretending to be human and in the midst of battling a spider demon her little brother kohaku was under control and slashed at the demon slayer family with his chained scythe and almost killed Sango...the best part...he still has kohaku under his control and it haunts her that he and her are the only ones left of her village.' says Miroku.

"Village?" wonders Kami.

'Yes...he told her that inuyasha killed the villagers but he sent demons to kill everyone' says Miroku.

"I See. Don't worries Miroku you got Válter! He has a transformation call Super Saiyan you know that!" says Kami.

'I hate seeing Sango all worried and hopeless and it doesn't help much since I'm practically Narakus minion! And now there supposedly another me out there! I'm about ready to go insane!' says Miroku.

Naruto dorm...

'You mean a clone?' wonders Kami.

"I guess so...when I picture another me I picture someone from an alternate universe like Jim"*squeezes válters shoulder angered*"I dunno hoe he could make another me if he turned me into a demon when he found me n Sango."

"Miroku calm down!" says Válter.

'I sence another you, its not evil but he was creating by the good genius Dr. Seto!' says Kami.

"s...sorry..." says Miroku shadow eyed, "if he good then what am i? The evil psycho that kills for enjoyment?"

Miroku tears up.

"Sango deserves better...she's already hurting cuz of kohaku and now this...now she's stuck with a killing machine" says Miroku.

"Miroku..." says Saya.

'Its all right Miroku you still a good person but listen there is a Saiyan who gonna talk to Válter in three days but he not came here to fight but he is gonna tell the truth. But only Válter can talk to him! The rest you don't need interference if you use it gonna gettin worse!' says Kami.


	52. Chapter 52

**Does a duet work? Nope**

 **I heard this song on magic 93 and thought Sango n Miroku would sing it but since she gone...I thought Saya could but it didn't go well I guess**

"Umm Miroku...wanna sing a duet?" wonders Saya.

"I guess..." says Miroku.

Song:total eclipse of the heart by Bonnie Tylor *oldie*

Miroku:turn around

Saya: every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round

Miroku:Turn around

Saya:every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears

Miroku:Turn around

Saya:every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by

Miroku:Turn around

Saya:every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes

Miroku:Turn around, bright eyes

Saya:Every now and then I fall apart

Miroku:Turn around, bright eyes

Saya:Every now and then I fall apart

Saya:And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

Miroku:all of the time

Saya:I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart

Miroku:Turn around bright eyes

Saya:Every now and then I fall apart

Miroku:Turn around bright eyes

Saya:Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

Miroku:all of the time

Saya:I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart

"What era was that song from?" wonders Sebastian.

"I dunno. I heard it on Tsukune's radio when I turned it to some magic 93 station!" says Saya.

"Ahhhh! Makes sense!" says Sebastian.

"He still seems gloomy...damn this Naraku guy for doing this to him." Thinks Saya shaky eyed looking Miroku's way. **  
**


	53. Chapter 53

Sundown...

"Should someone do something to brighten his spirits?" wonders Kurumu.

"Dunno...it's looks dark should we stop?" says Yukari.

"Nah!" says Kurumu.

"I gotta go do something!" says Miroku and takes off.

"Miroku!" yells Saya and runs after.

"I stand corrected...we should've done something the moment gloom reigned over him." says Kurumu.

"Saya tried singing with him...probably wrong song but still it was a try at calming him." says Tsukune.

"I know where he went! Everyone hold me!" says Válter.

Everyone goes behind Válter.

"I still dunno if we should allow this and I can't believe Naruto would unchain him especially if we have no idea what he will do." says Moka.

"He deserves fun not pain and sorrow miss let's keep out Miroku for what he did! You have no idea what his intentions were!" says Naruto.

"I'm going to concentrate on Miroku!" says Válter and closes his eyes and scans Miroku's whereabouts.

"I found it!" says Válter opening his eyes.

Everyone disappears then appears in a different place.

"What is this place?" wonders Kushina.

"This is Dr. Seto's lab, the place where Miroku-"

"Hey guys I think I found other Miroku it he really got..." says Sebastian.

Sebastian found Miroku Clone.

"Welp here's the clone!" says Sebastian.

"No wonder why Sango and Saya want him he's so...wow." says Kurumu weirded out.

"Huh? Who the hell are you people!?" says other Miroku.

"We are friends with the real Miroku and you need pants because...well...youre...ya...!" says Válter.

"The real me aye?" wonders Miroku clone.

"So...what happened anyway?" wonders Kurumu.

"After Miroku went unconscious...yadda...yadda...all while Sango was looking for him Miroku was here while I was being made you know how it goes." says Miroku clone bored.

"Guys what is that thing?" wonders Kushina.

She saw a portal dimension.

"Its a portal dimension, that's why a person came from another dimension!" says a voice.

It was Dr Setos.

"Is that why Jim is around?" wonders Kurumu.

"Who's to say the clone came here?" says Dr Seto.

"Jim is from an alternate dimension, you made another Miroku to confuse his loved ones and us if intending on it!" says Kushina.

"True!" says Dr Seto.

"True as it is, you don't know my intentions.." says Miroku clone.

"All I know is there supposed to be an evil version of oneself and yet Válter told us you weren't..." says Kurumu.

"Think anymore of it and you won't know truth from reality." says Miroku clone.

"Miroku is supposed to be here! Where is he now? Válter sensed him!" says Tsukune.

"Calm down!" says Dr Seto.

"Are you on Naraku's side!? If so why a goody too shoes Miroku if the Miroku we know is good!" says Naruto.

"I think the real Miroku is gonna be here right...now!" says Válter.

"How do you know?" wonders Naruto.

"3...2...1..." says Válter.

Miroku, Saya and Sango came.

"There you have it!" says Válter.

"What's going o...uhhhh another Miroku." says Saya wide eyed.

"Yay more pervy mischief to keep in tact." says Sango annoyed.

"Hey other me! Long time no see!" says Miroku clone waving.

"HOW ABOUT FIXING YOUR ROBE?!" says Miroku.

"No fair! Youre as much a weirdo as me..." says Miroku clone.

"I'm not a freak of nature! Its my instinct to love women!" says Miroku eye twitching.

"Fine..." says Miroku clone and leaves the room.

"That's gonna be a bizarre world!" says Válter.

"Youre other self either hit his head while being made or he came from a wacked up world." says Sango.

"I dunno...would it wise to be sexual in that life? I'd say no...no one would want that as a boy toy." says Miroku.

"Two Miroku can date with two girls who are already falling love!" says Kushina.

"True." says Válter.

"That means I get cookoo in the head Miroku...whos wardrobe was practically off him..." says Saya.

"I'd say I'd take him but the original is mine by all means Miroku and I have been together since Naraku told me the lie of my villagers being massacred by Inuyasha so..." says Sango.

Sango was unamused.

"Ugh...fine I'll take the...the..." says Saya.

"The me that desides to have his robe falling off his shoulders." says Miroku.

"Ya sure." sighs Saya.


	54. Chapter 54

"Anyway why do you create genius stuff?" wonders Válter.

"You know i am DON'T PUSH THAT..." says Dr Seto.

'BLAST!*sound* KA BOOM!*sound*' Everyone went wide eyed. Dr Seto was sweat dropping.

"... button!" says Dr Seto.

"Sorry!" says the one who push that button.

"As I was saying I have the genius science IQ of 300! I can create a better Robot! I even have twin brother named Dr. Robato." says Dr Seto.

"Wait did you say Dr. Robato?" says Válter.

"You know him?" says Dr Seto.

"Yes he is Evil and I can beat him all the time but I don't know why he didn't show up?" says Válter.

"Well he gave up becoming evil and now hes starting a new to life as a teacher in Youkai Academy!" says Dr Seto.

"SAY WHAT!?" says Válter shocked.

"Its true!" says dr Seto.

"And what discipline." says Válter.

"You will see!" says dr Seto.

"What class do we have tomorrow?" says Válter.

"Science I guess." says Kushina.

Miroku clone came back.

"My clothes aren't falling down now!" says Miroku clone.

"Just a thought..." says Saya.

"Ya?" wonders Dr Seto.

"What type of woman does clone Miroku like?" says Saya.

"Clones are kind like the Original." says dr Seto.

"Ah...well if he's smart it isn't his best quality." says Saya.

"He still is the original type you know!" says Dr Seto.

"Alright alright! Can't I get info on whatever Miroku the clone is so I know what to expect." says Saya.

"Huh Saya can do clone like human type. Clones be or act like two people can do private things you know but it after youre married in the Future!" says Válter.

"I'm gonna need to get used to this." sighs Saya.

"So...when do we get to do it?" wonders Miroku clone.

"Do what?" wonders Saya.

"You know!" says Miroku clone.

"Oh god...we just met you! God no." says Saya wide eyed.

"OH FOR GOD SAKE MIROKU WAIT IN THE FUTURE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT READY FOR THAT!" yells Válter.

"Mirokus thinking it so why cant i chant it?" says Miroku clone.

"Before we do anything we have to make sure nothing has gone wrong." says Saya.

"Its not like im melting into goo!" says Miroku clone.

"I dont care. We need to know how stable you are!" says Saya.

few minutes later...

"How is the clone stable?" says Ichigo.

"He got 100% Perfect Stability. Well he real person for now!" says Dr Seto.

"Told ya!" says Miroku clone.

"For now doesn't mean you are safe to do what you want!" says Dr Seto.

"I'm smart enough to know right from wrong!" says Miroku clone.

"Yelling won't help either!" says Dr Seto.

"Well I better get back. Girls you go find a room for Sango while me and the Boys go find a room for Clone Miroku." says Válter.

"I get to be in monster high!" says Sango.

"No it youkai academy and it for monsters only!" says Kurumu.

"A demon slayer is technically a monster!" says Sango.

"Ya ya!" says Kurumu.

"Uhhh guys!" says Saya.

The girls were confused looking her way.

"One slight problem...since there already a Miroku what will the other Miroku's name be?" wonders Saya.

"...good question." says Kurumu.

"Well I know three names for Clone Miroku that are Roku, Miku or Miro. What you guys think?" says dr Seto.

"Roku sounds like a good name. What about you guys?" says Saya.

"Roku sounds like a great idea, that even sounds the same as Goku!" says Válter.

"Roku...I like it!" says Kushina.

"Agreed!" say Tsukune, Miroku and Sebastian.

"Hey Clone Miroku for now on your will be Roku ok?" says Ichigo.

"Roku aye? Awesome!" says clone Miroku.

"Just remember you are Miroku's twin Roku alright?" says Saya.

"No prob!" says clone Miroku.


	55. Chapter 55

"Starting tomorrow you n Sango will be new students!" says Saya.

"*cough* human *cough* 100% human *cough*" says Kurumu.

"Tick me off more! I have a sword and boomerang on me!" says Sango.

"So what Kurumu! Tsukune is human too!" says Válter.

"Well...ya..." says Kushina.

"I just hope there are spare rooms!" says Saya.

"Just hold me already because we are going back!" says Válter.

Everybody holds onto Válter but Dr Seto stays.

Once Back at school...

"Alright ummm...there should be a vacant room down the hall!" says Saya.

"You sure?" says Sango.

"There might be!" says Saya.

Boys ...

"We better find a room for Roku!" says Válter.

"I know a game!" says Naruto.

"... a game?" say the boys.

"The person who got large stick will be Miroku clone's roommate." says Válter, "And didn't you tell us so early?"

"Don't ask me that! Ok ready!" says Naruto.

"1...2...3!" say the boys.

Boys took the stick but one person who got large stick.

"Oh come on!" says Yuki.

"Hehe Yuki is gonna be Roku's roommate!" says Válter.

"To Yuki's room!" says Natsu.

"DON'T USE FIRE!" yell the boys.

Girls...

"Cant I bunk with someone?" says Sango.

"It is off limits!" shrugs Saya.

"Aww come on!" says Sango.

"Alright alright but only cuz the genie is down the hall!" says Saya.

"We will do rock paper scissors and the one who loses gets to have sango as a roommate!" says Yukari.

"Thats a kids game!" says Kurumu.

"So!" says Yukari.

The girls shook their fists.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" chant the girls.

"Rock!" says Yukari.

"Scissors!" says Moka.

"Paper!" says Kurumu.

"Rock!" says Ruby.

"Scissors!" says Saya.

"Scissors!" says Hinata.

"Paper." says Mizore.

"Rock!" says Kushina, "Looks like its up to you three!"

"I dont mind!" says Saya.

Moka saya and hinata shook their fists.

"Rock!" says Moka.

"Paper!" says Hinata.

"Scissors" says Saya bummed.

"Uh ummmm i guess its between you two now.." says Hinata.

"Super.." says Moka.

Moka and Saya shook their fists.

"Paper!" says Moka.

"Rock." says Saya gloomily.

"Were you wanting sango around?" wonders Moka sarcastically.

"It be weird if miroku clone...eerrrrrr Roku was around the girls dorms but it wont do so well since sango and i are at the same guy." says Saya.

"Correction! Two versions of the same guy totally different!" says Sango.

"You were aiming at Mirokus head before we even knew of a clone!" says Moka.

"Says the one who banished Saya and Miroku!" says Sango.

"we...well they still stuck to us.." says Moka.

"but only for the party and since you took our right to be with you guys im stuck with both!" says Saya.

Sango was annoyed.

Boys..

"Nighty night sleepy heads!" says Válter.

"Hai!" chant the boys for what seems like five minutes.

"SHUT UP!" yell Yuki and Roku.

Válter closes the door.

"Well we are going to bed until someone wakes us up again." says Válter.

"Me too!" says Naruto.

The Boys agreed.

"That funny you said that!" says Natsu.

"Yeah!" says Kyo.

Girls..

"I'm doomed! So doomed!" says Saya.

"Uh she ok?" says Kurumu.

"Who to destroy first the one who told Miroku and Saya to stay away or Saya for having both? Moka you are so dead." says Sango.

"I didn't do anything! my vampire self did!" says Moka.

"I don't care! I'm gonna be Mirokuless until you call off the keep away treatment!" says Sango.

Cassandra wakes up to the bickering.

"Bickering this late at night what going on?" wonders Cassandra.

"Your a genie? But I thought there was only one genie-" says Saya.

"I am the only one! So...did you find out who the other monk was?" wonders Cassandra.

"Ya what of it!?" wonders Kurumu.

"As a genie I must warn you...can you possibly tell good from bad just by instinct?" says Cassandra.

"but Válter said...he never lies!" says Kurumu.

"Válter never lies indeed but instincts are wrong once in a while!" says Cassandra.

"Whatya want?" says Moka.

"Any of you want a wish? Any wish?" wonders Cassandra.

"I do but it's none of your concern!" says Moka.

"Tisk tisk it's a genies duty!" says Cassandra.

"..I wish that-" sighs Moka.

"Moka...don't!" say the others.

"I wish that...that there was one good and one bad Miroku and that Miroku and Saya were never around us as if we never met them!" says Moka.

"Is that final?" says Cassandra.

"As much as it pains me...yes!" says Moka.

"They are our friends!" says Ruby dramatically.

"Better yet...I wish Saya and Miroku clones were the most hated monsters in the school! They are enemy of us! Miroku went and almost killed during a match and Saya...as a werewolf you are already enemy #1 to my clan!" says Moka.

Saya tears up.

"That's enough!" says Sango.

"To late! As Moka wishes so shall or be!" says Cassandra.

POOF! Goes the wish and Cassandra.


	56. Chapter 56

Next day...

Early that morning...

Válter was asleep when someone came to awake him.

"Válter!" says a voice.

Válter was still snoozing away. The figure threw water at Válter, who awoke suddenly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yells Válter.

"Shh! Quiet or someone will awaken!" says the figure.

"Mr. Popo!? What are you doing here?" wonders Válter.

"Kami told me you got spelled!" says Mr popi.

"Spelled by who?" wonders Válter.

"A genie!" says Mr popi.

"A Genie?" wonders Válter.

"Yes but you must drink this, this to release the spell!" says Mr popi and gives a sacred water to Válter.

"You sure about this?" wonders Válter.

"Yes but hurry up until the spell got you!" says Mr popo.

"Alright alright geez!" says Válter.

Válter drinks the sacred water.

"Did that work?" wonders Mr popo.

"Yes right on time!" says Válter, "Thanks!"

"Keep studying and don't forget two days for that!" says Mr popo.

"Yeah I know I will!" says Válter.

Mr Popo Disappears.

"Lady Kushina!" says a voice.

Kushina wakes up. "huh! Ryu!? What are you doing?" wonders Kushina.

"Your Father sent me to give you this to avoid the spell!" says Kushina.

"To avoid the spell...aye?" says Kushina.

Kushina gasps hearing bickering about Miroku roku,and Saya.

"Ryu give this to me now!" says Kushina.

"Here you go Lady Kushina!" says Ryu and gave a sacred cupcake to Kushina.

Kushina ate the sacred cupcake.

"Thank You Ryu for bring me the Sacred cupcake!" says Kushina.

"Your welcome Lady Kushina! I better go back to the Family!" says Ryu.

"Good luck!" says Kushina.

"I will Lady Kushina!" says Ryu and disapears.

"That sounded like our friends? What's going...*gasp*...oh no...Saya!" says Kushina.

An hour later...

7am...

"Get up!" says a a voice.

Saya turns in her sleep.

"Get the hell up werewolf!" says the voice angrilly. Saya blinked yawning.

"Huh wuh?" wonders Saya.

"You get her up yet! It's bad enough she gets both Miroku's!" says Kurumu.

Saya jumps up.

"WHAT!?" yells Saya.

"Whatya mean Miroku x2!?" says Sango.

"You don't remember..." says Saya shaky eyed.

"Ya heard me! There are two Miroku's!" says Kurumu to Sango.

"t...2 Miroku and they are hers!?" says Sango.

"N...no I get the clone and you get the real one..." says Saya.

"Can I zap her!?" wonders Yukari showing up.

"No...no...NO!" says Saya and takes off.

Saya runs passed Kushina.

"Saya..." says Kushina drearily.

Kushina walked up to the room.

"Hey guys! What's up?" wonders Kushina.

"Sorry to wake you!" says Sango.

"No worries! I was up at 6 in the morning." says Kushina, "what's up with Saya?"

"Are you kidding me!? She's like the worst person to be around!" says Kurumu.

"Do you know why?" wonders Kushina.

"Errrrrrr...no!" says Kurumu.


	57. Chapter 57

two hours later...

8:45am Science class...

"I have an idea!" says a female student.

"Ya?" wonders the male student.

"Sh! Sh! They're coming!" snickers the student infront of the female n male students.

Saya walked in to be splashed on by a bucket of soapy water that was on the door. Válter and Kushina looked down ashamed. Saya coughed walking forward unable to keep her eyes open.

"Sucks to be you!" says a boy.

"Ugh...why me of all people?" thinks Saya mistaking the teachers chair for hers.

"You just got in here! And yet your seat in back THERE!" says a student grabbing the chair with wheels.

"Huh?" says Saya trying to rub the soap away from her eyes.

"Go get to your seat you horrid monster mutt!" says the student bringing the teachers chair infront of the desk.

"Wa...wait!" says Saya.

To late.

"And zooms to the wall!" says the student pushing the chair.

"Miroku! Roku!" says Saya. 3...half way to wall.

"Guys!" says Saya.

2...3 desks away.

Saya opened her eyes. 1...smack into the wall she goes falling off the chair as it rolls back 4 desks.

As everyone laughed as Saya curled up as tears streamed down her cheeks. Miroku and Roku ran in hearing the noise.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!? Even if it is out of boredom or lust for crazy stunts!?" says Roku.

Soon came the science teacher.

"Good morning class my name is...what do we have here?" says The teacher.

Roku turned around as if to guard her.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on here?" says the teacher.

The laughing ceased.

"Anyone? Anyone at all?" wonders the teacher.

Silence.

"Alright then, as you need to know my name is..." says The teacher.

Válter looked up.

"Dr Robato!?" says Válter.

"Válter!?" says Dr Robato.

"...WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HERE!" say Válter and dr Robato.

"I'm a student, what about you? Are you a Science Teacher?" says Válter.

"Yes but we never fight again Right?" says Dr Robato.

"Yeah but we got grown up!" says Válter.

"True but almost forgot!" whispers Dr Robato, "Why are they against the Miroku, Roku and Saya well except Kushina."

"Those people who got against them got spelled by a genie!" whispers Válter.

"Oh! Now I get it!" Whispers Dr Robato.

"Huh Guys?" says Kushina.

Válter and dr Robato were confused.

"Can we continue the class please!" Smiles Kushina.

"Oh Right! Can we continue Teacher!" says Válter.

"Yes! Of Course!" says Dr Robato.

"Everyone I'm gonna choose one person and hopefully he or she knows the answer." says dr Robato.

"How about a silent study?" says Roku.

"Ummmmmm no!" says dr Robato.

"Psssst Saya!" Whispers Miroku.

"Mmmmm?" mumbles Saya shadow eyed.

"Is Sango alright? What happened?" whispers Miroku.

"I...I dunno suddenly everyone hate our guts..." mumbles Saya.

"Grrrrrrr fuck you all! Saya Miroku we are leaving this school!" says Roku.

"Say what now!?" say Miroku and Saya.

"Ya heard me!" smirks Roku.

Roku grabs Saya and takes off with her.

"Roku!" Says Miroku and takes off after him.

"...anyone? Anyone at all?" sighs Dr Robato.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" say all students but Kushina and Válter.


	58. Chapter 58

"Válter...I...I know everyone hates them cuz of the you know what but would Naruto still hate them? He was hated before now!" says Válter.

Hall...

Roku zoomed passed Naruto who was late for class.

"R..Roku!? Miroku!? Heh!?" says Naruto.

"Gomenasai asshole students for whatever we did!" says Miroku as he zooms off after Roku.

Naruto was silent.

Soon came Válter, Kushina and Robato.

"Actually Me, Kushina, Dr Robato and Dr Seto are the only one who never hate you guys because we eat something Sacred to avoid the spell!" says Válter.

"Wha...what?" says Naruto.

"Never mind! Look as crazy as it seems it's all true! Someone spelled the school...we coulda ended up like everyone if we hadn't taken...this is probably confusing." says Válter.

"I kill myself inside cuz I get to live alone! Oh la tee da! Screw you!" says Naruto.

"Alright...just...we will explain later!" says Válter.

"Come on Válter!" says Kushina.

Válter nods. Kushina and Válter get back to their class.

Class...

The student were still laughting but Válter and Kushina weren't cuz they were going to their seats but cuz it was getting annoying.

"Is it safe to find out? I guess i can find out! Dr Robato do you mind?"

"Of Course." whispers dr Robato, "If you can be quiet?"

"sure no problem!" whispers Válter.

Kushina covers her ears even Dr Robato did.

"Why are Kushina and Teacher covering their ears?" wonders Natsu.

"I wish you guys would just SHUT UP ALREADY! IF YOU GUYS ARE STILL LAUGHING! I SWEAR TO GOD! IM GONNA BLAST YOU TO THE SKY! YOU GOT THAT!" yells Válter.

"Yes!" chant the students scared.

"And you Naruto! Me, Kushina and the Teacher want to speak to you later you got that!" says Válter.

"It's because I just got in the room right?" says Válter.

"Thats between me n u!" says Dr Robato.

"Then why...oh that.." says Naruto.

"Ya..." says Kushina.

roku Miroku saya...

"What the hell Roku!?" says Saya.

"I know it my first day there but what choice did I have!?" says Roku.

"Ya cuda warned us!" huffs n puffs Miroku.

"Would you rather have our friends no wait ex friends laughing at us and torturing us and over what?" says Roku.

Saya was silent.

"I saved Válter's ass from those saiyans n this is the thanks I get!?" says Miroku.

Saya still was unable to say a word.

"What do you think of this Saya?" says Roku.

"...I just wanna be left alone..." says Saya.

"Where wud ya go? Everyone hates us...it wouldn't be safe." says Roku.

"I don't care! It's one thing to almost kill Válter when trying to save him but what about me?" cries Saya.

"Saya..." says Roku.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!? I WAS AROUND MIROKU FIRST! I never knew he'd end up that way...I never wanted this fate..." says Saya.

"No worries baby...someone hopefully...if anyone...they will stick up for us!" says Roku putting his arms around Saya holding her close.

Gaara shows up.

"Do you guys know where youkai academy is?" wonders Gaara.

"Uhhhh...ya?" wonders Miroku.

"Great! I've been searching for it all over!" says Gaara.

"You a monster?" wonders Miroku.

"You don't wanna know." says Gaara.

"Don't go there!" says Roku.

"Why? Everyone knows I kill for fun!" says Gaara.

"Errrrrr no." says Miroku.

"Then why so unfortunate?" wonders Gaara.

"Because..." says Miroku.

"...out of the blue everyone started hating us...torturing us...if we go back for lunch who knows what could happen!" says Roku.

"Here's how I get through pain of bullying!" says Gaara.

"Killing everyone in your path?" groans Miroku.

"Only when ticked off!" says Gaara.

"That's no solution I would want!" says Saya.

"Well if you need anything I can sand Burial them into unconsciousness!" smirks Gaara evilly.

"You can do what now?" says Miroku.

"I control sand." says Gaara.

Later on class...

Válter, Kushina, Dr Robato and Naruto...

"Naruto I have one question for you...do you hate them?" says Válter.

"Wha...uhhh I hate them? No...I mean...I dunno.." says Naruto.

"Saya, Miroku and Roku but Válter and Kushina are only students who never hate them and what you do you hate them?" says dr Robato.

"Alright...fine...I can honestly say I should hate them but it kills me to watch them suffer!" says Naruto on edge.

"Really?" says Dr Robato.

"With how long I suffered I'd rather not see anyone suffer then go through it again!" says Naruto.

The miroku twins, Saya and Gaara show up.

"Dammit! Assholes are still here!" says Roku.

"Ummm hi...im new here! Don't get me wrong I control sand and turn into a sand beast!" says Gaara.

"That makes you like me!" says Naruto walking up to Gaara.

"Anyway...get out of our way before all hell breaks lose!" says Roku.

"Wait we weren't doing any harm!" says Válter.

"I trust no one after today's events so GET LOST!" says Roku.

"What he's trying to say is...its like bringing roku here caused a time warp or something that suddenly made everyone wanna have us die just for being around!" says Miroku.

Saya was silent.

"...Naruto your party was awesome! Despite fighting saiyans and finding my clone! Errrrr my twin!" says Miroku.

"What about my party? I recall being alone and Hinata made everything better by livening things with a band, a can do anything butler named Sebastian, and some moments when me and my clones sang with hinata!" says Naruto.

"huh? Really? You sure? Cuz last time I knew of anything everyone between us freshman and the newspaper club were singing and Sebastian despite fighting saiyans and finding my twin? Odd." says Miroku.

"Miroku just shut up..." says Saya. "But Saya..." says Miroku. "It's not gonna do us any good if nothing is as it should be. Hell Sango should be with Miroku but with everyone hating us...I got stuck with both which gets sango pissed even more!" says Saya.

"Baby...relax!" says Roku.

"Come to think of it why are she and roku here if no one got together and became friends?" says Miroku.

"If you had friends you would've had a fun party!" says Saya.

"Well you got two students who never hate you and never got spelled!" says dr rubato.

"Technically we were and before we did anything we got cured!" says Válter.

"Grrrr Kushina who took me away from Sango!" says Miroku grabbing her shoulders.

"Miroku! Chill!" says Roku.

"Who the hell did this to me! I should be with her!" says Miroku digging his nails into her.

"Miroku!" yells Roku.

"Fuck me! I can't be with the girl of my dreams and who knows when Roku will desolate cuz he was cloned!" says Miroku letting go, "Screw me over just cuz I thought Válter was gonna get killed!"

Miroku backs away.

"You have a clone? That's a clone?!" says Gaara.

"Clone...twin same thing except you don't know how long clones last and that will break Saya's heart." grumbles Miroku.


End file.
